What Warrior Princess?
by Meyoshi
Summary: "One question though... Who the hell is that girl with the unnatural pink hair color?" Giroro asked, while everyone was speechless as the love struck red frog had forgotten who she was. "Huh? Don't play any jokes on me Giroro... It's me... Natsumi," She answered only receiving his cold stare... First Fan fiction story please R/R!
1. Chapter 1

{'Tis was night, and for now I am the narrator who is telling this story because I am getting paid and keep complaining how Keroro and his platoon, have failed to invade earth... Anyway as we noticed there's smoke that could belong from a fire coming from the backyard of the Hinata's house full aware that it had belonged to Giroro who we all know is the red warrior frog. If you have no idea who Giroro is, then go watch the show called Sgt Frog because you have been missing out! For those who are aware of this awesome show shell we take a closer look?}

Giroro was sitting on a cement rock next to his fire holding a worn out brown journal, and if you listened beyond the crackles from the fire then you could hear the scribbles... And the way he looked, very concentrated... {Wait a minute... He's writing on... A journal!} as he was writing his thoughts down;

_May 3, 20XX... 22:15... Today was the same as always, starting at 10:15 in the morning where Keroro made another meeting in the meeting room... The extremely excited Tamama sitting to my left and the sleeping Kululu sitting to my right... And to his right was the cardboard cut out of Dororo. Of course Keroro himself was behind his desk in front of us with some papers scattered around. Today's big idea for the invasion was a yard sale. A fu*king yard sale! Out of all the things he could of come up with he came up with a yard sale! I was about to blow up and yell at him until he interrupted me._

**"Now don't you blow up Giroro, for there is still more into this yard sale. I have noticed that you guys have a lot of junk lying around and the best way to get rid of it, is to sell them and thus we can use that money for the invasion of Pekopon! See how thoughtful I am?" **_he praised himself. I couldn't help but roll my eyes_**.**

**"And what about your junk? You have so many Gundam's that you have no more room, why don't you sell that? We could use some extra cash" **_I crossed my arms across my chest._

**"Gunso, as much as I ****love**** your idea... What can I sell? All I basically have is snacks that I don't want to give away" **_he pouts_** {**even though you live with a rich person**} " What about Kululu? What can he sell? His curry? I don't think he's the type that would like to share his curry... Then theirs his inventions..." **_I shivered at the thought of a poor soul getting his inventions, don't get me wrong about the Pekoponians, I do hate them, but I'll feel sorry for them since most of his inventions are used on me..._

**"what's with all this complaining? We can be earning money with this yard sale!" **_Keroro threw his arms in the air. As the result he threw his papers that were on his desk flying towards us. One happen to land into my grasp, Tamama had to jump to catch his and Kululu's paper landed on his sleeping face. I took one big look at the paper and even had to read it twice. It was an ad for a stupid Gundam sale for tomorrow! It all made sense... It was for him to use our money to buy his toy and not even use a dime for the invasion!_

**"Gero! Its not what it looks like! Ok... **_**Maybe**_** a little bit... Who am I kidding, I just wanted to buy the newest toy! I promise I'll return the money back!" Keroro tried to explain**. _I in the other hand had no more_ patience... _I_ _left_ _my seat, noticed that Keroro flinched knowing full aware what was coming his way... Instead I started to walk away not wanting to waste my energy beating him to a pulp.. Or even wasting my breath on him... I bet he was glad that I didn't lay a finger on him._

Giroro sighed as he was writing it all down. He shook his hand to get some blood flowing, after all he was holding the pen too hard as he expressed his anger on the paper. He took a deep breath and started to write again...;

_As I walked up stairs to my tent to start polishing my weapons again... It was now 15:25... With my amazing hearing I heard the front door open, with soft footsteps coming inside. I can recognize those soft footsteps... My warrior princess... I put my semi clean gun down and went to check if I was correct. It was her, the one preventing us from moving forward of taking over Pekopon, and the one who stole my heart after the first day we made contact... Her beautiful pink hair, her brown eyes that I could get lost in them if I dare look too long... Her soft lips I have been dreaming in one day being able to feel them... Her figure-_

Giroro snapped out of his daydream, he had to reread what he had written... He felt his face get hot.. Thank god for having red skin.. He couldn't have these things written down so he started to crossed out _my warrior princess, the one who stole my heart to figure..._ This is the who knows how many times he had to crossed out stuff since he met her. _It would be horrible if any of my comrades had found this.. Especially kululu..._ {He probably already knows..} But what if HQ wanted to confiscate it then he'll be ruin and the laughing stock of the whole Keron planet!

He noticed how his writing had been more neatly as he painstaking wrote it compare to what he had written previously;

_The only reason I kept peeking at her was to __check her out__ find any more weaknesses.{_oh I see, he's crossing stuff out as he writes... Should I even be reading this? Duh! I have to so I can say random stuff and interrupt}_ So far she kept doing the same thing she always dose when she comes home. One is never noticed that I am watching her which I was grateful so I __could admire her more__ wouldn't be caught_. _But sad that she doesn't noticed me_ _she then goes upstairs to change out of her school uniform and into her other __beautiful__ clothes. As always her younger brother Fuyuki, comes from school by the time she starts dinner. As always I retreated back to my seat and started to polish my guns. I couldn't blow my cover when he was around. He sometimes notices me unless he was glued to one of his paranormal books. I hope one of these days there would be just the two of us eating together... Not just sweet potato's but an actual dinner or lunch._

_It was already 20:15 and I had started to roast the sweet potato's for her and hoped that the sweet scent of the sweet potato's would bring her here... 20:30, __my warrior princess,__ Natsumi had already ate dinner, finished her homework and had arrive here just as I hoped;_

"**Hey Giroro, it smells delicious," Natsumi said**

**"h-hey... W-would you l-like one?" I asked** _without looking at her for I knew I was blushing. She sat down right next to me on the cement rock I had gotten just for her... As promised I gave her the sweet potato which she accepted. As she ate, we would stay quite for a while before she started to talk about her day. Most of the time we stayed quite and didn't say anything to each other which was fine by me __I could care less as long as my warrior princess was with me.__ Whenever she did talk I would chuckle when necessary, nodded in agreement, and keep giving her sweet potatoes._

**"... And of course I had solved that problem.." She proudly said. **_That didn't surprise me, I know she's smart since she's on top of her class with everything..._** "but the best part was that I ran into Saburo!"**

_I flinched at that pretty boys name. I'm also full aware that she has a crush on him. How I wish I could tell her to never see him again, not to love him, or even think about him! __To love me instead! I had protected her! Risked my life for her! I would sacrifice anything for her... Anything... But if she wanted to love him and told me to back off... Then I'll do it... If she happy... What more can I do? I can give her much more happiness...__ A warrior is not a lover! __I'm such a hypocrite._

"**thank you for listening to me and for the delicious sweet potato's... Giroro..." she stands up and starts to walk away. "Good night" she says** _when she enters the house closing the door behind her not giving me enough time to respond._

"_Good night __my warrior princess__" I mumble..._

_With being 22:25, I'm here writing everything down. I hope that when we return home they won't ask for this.. It contains to much of my personal info and my point of view. I don't want this to be found by someone else or read {_except me of course_!} And I'll make sure that I have this journal buried with me or burned..._

Giroro shuts his journal and stands up. He starts to put the fire out and heads to bed. '_Time to wake up early to work out and go to tomorrows meeting and hope this time Keroro will think of a good plan...'_ he thought to himself. Before he enters his tent he takes one last look at Natsumi's window... "sweet dreams my love" he mumbled as he went inside his tent. Little did he know there was a bright green shooting star in the sky... {wait a minute! Since when had there been green shooting stars? I demand a scientist to explain it! The only explanation could mean... Another guest? Oh this is getting good}

The next day:

Giroro had awakened at 7:30 the same time Natsumi and Fuyuki would usually get up for school. But what surprised him more was that he didn't see Natsumi or Fuyuki as he usually would have, but he caught a glimpse at a note that Natsumi had probably left

'_Gone shopping for lunch, Love 723'_

"Oh, glad she left a note… otherwise I'd be freaking out right now," Giroro mumbled.

He kept his eyes and ears wide open as he started his usual workout so he wouldn't be caught off guard incase someone wanted to attack him. {The way he worked out would make the work out instructor look so bad and weak with the training he did. Must be so his skills wouldn't rust. If I ever did a work out like that I wouldn't be able to move for a whole week! Or dead...}

Giroro looked at the time and it was 9:50, the meeting was soon to start. He entered the house and started to head to the basement, to the meeting room. With all those twist and turns he had to make, it took him 10 minutes to finally reach the room. To his shock no one was here... He knew Keroro might be late.. Kululu would have been sleeping at his assign seat or listening to his loud music, Tamama would have been munching on his snacks and greeting him with a good morning but apparently they weren't doing that, they were simply gone... Heck even the Dororo cardboard cut out wasn't here! {That's saying something} Giroro noticed that there were some notes on everyone's seat, even on Dororo's desk. He jogged to everyone's desk and started to read the notes.

_Tamama: went with Gunso!_

_Kululu: kukuku..._

That made Giroro shiver...

_Dororo; gone to the mountains with miss Koyuki_

_Keroro: went with Fuyuki to check out the green shooting star and afterwards going to the store and buy gundam! Incase your reading this Giroro is because we forgot to give you the message_ {or maybe you wanted to avoid the wrath of Giroro if you cancel today's meeting just to skip out...}

Giroro rips the paper into pieces and throws them up in the air, trying to control his anger. "he is so going to get a cherry bomb in his mouth again!" he grumbled. He started to make his way back up stairs. {after those twist and turns later..} He was about to enter the living room until he heard the front door open. _'A robber? Tch, great someone to take my anger out at...'_ As he went to combat mode taking out his gun, he leaned against a wall and walked slowly to the corner, slightly leaning over to see who it was. He lowers his gun and blushes a bit. His warrior princess had just come home with a bag full of groceries.

"Your footsteps had gotten a little loud from usual Natsumi" Giroro said as he made her slightly jump.

"Giroro! Don't scare me again! Next time I could punch you!" her face slightly got red from jumping. It melted Giroro's heart. "what do you mean my footsteps had gotten louder?" Natsumi put the bag down and stared down at Giroro who happen to look away avoiding eye contact.

"y-you forget, I have a-amazing hearing" Giroro said trying his best not to stumble on his words. "a-and I j-just got u-used to your f-footsteps so I w-wouldn't attack you if you were an intruder..." he turned around to be met by her soft smile. His heart stopped just for a second.

"your like our personal security alarm" she chuckled softly. Now that she noticed he was sweating a bit. Had he been working out this whole time? "_Giroro must have been pushing himself to the limit in his training again_" she thought.

Fuyuki had mention something about the stupid frog and himself are going to check the mysterious green shooting star that landed not too far from here. Along with Momoka, Tamama and Mois. Koyuki had invited her but she declined for she had to make lunch for Fuyuki if they came home early. Mom called earlier saying she would be home late... So she was all basically alone on a Saturday, with her partner Giroro.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Giroro, how would you like to have lunch with me? Everyone is gone and food would taste so much better if I had some company... I couldn't help but realize that you've been working out for a long time. You hadn't had something to eat have you?" Natsumi asked.

Giroro thought he was about to have a heart attack on the spot or that it was a dream. Maybe it was another tv show and there were cameras all around once again. _"Keroro better not have something to do with this again! I'm already pissed off at him already,"_ Giroro Thought. Maybe Kululu had something to do with this as well… It was too awesome to be true! He had to decline before it's too late or he'll regret it.

"S-sure, I'd l-love to," Giroro immediately said. _What the hell? I was supposed to declined! Why didn't I?_ {because you want to eat lunch with her like you always dreamed. Hey your wish came true ya know!}

"Good, but you'll have to help me make lunch, so go ahead and get clean up then meet me in the kitchen," Natsumi winked as she grabbed the bag and started to walk to the kitchen.

"Of c-course I'll h-help you out!" again he said it too fast "besides as my dad used to say "_**you gotta work for your food if you want to eat**_" well something between those lines" Giroro explained. Natsumi turned around and smiled, then continuing to her distention.

As soon as Natsumi was out of the room his legs gave up on him and his whole body was shaking. '_Is this true? Is this really happening? This is the best day of my life! Get a grip of your self solider!'_ he yelled at himself as got his footing back and went to his tent to get clean up. {After his quick clean up later…} As soon as he was done he headed to the kitchen just like she requested.

"Giroro reporting to duty," he saluted.

Natsumi couldn't help but chuckle. He sure knew how to make her smile and make her feel safe whenever he was around. "You can start by chopping the veggies while I start to cut the meat" Natsumi instructed. Of course Giroro happily did the job without complaining. He did mention that he could care less where he was as long as his warrior princess was by his side. {which you happen to cross out in your journal}

"W-what are w-we making?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out," she smirked. She was enjoying his help. He didn't complain nor look like he was dragging his feet while doing this. He looked as if he was happy just being here right next to her... _Nah he couldn't be... Could he_? {oh, looks like she's catching up}

{After what seemed to be a couple of hours the house was filled with a delicious scent of food made by Natsumi and Giroro. The table was set and the food has been served. Giroro had taken the seat right next to his beloved and had enjoyed his meal. There was little talk but it looked like none of them cared. It was such a cute sight. After lunch they started to clean up, and Giroro offered to do the dishes while she dried and put them away. By the time everything was clean and soon they headed to the living room}

"So what are you going to do?" Natsumi asked.

"Well its only 17:12, if you want I can start on dessert early if you won't mind if it ruins your dinner," Giroro suggested.

"Ruin dinner or sweet potato's... Do you really need to ask?" Natsumi teased him. Making Giroro blush even though she didn't noticed.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and start the fire then..." he started to head out.

"Wait!" Natsumi shouted after him. He stopped and looked at her confused. "uhh, if you don't mind, can I help?" she offered.

"its alright, but I'd..." be stopped him self before saying anything more... _Should I risk it? __"I_rather have you keep me company while I do the rest," he blushed... He couldn't believe that he said it without stumbling on his words! A new record!

"... That was really cheesy of you" she laughed a bit, only trying to hide her blush. _Why was I blushing? Was it because someone had said it to me for the first time? Yeah maybe that was it... I hope Saburo would say that to me one day_' she thought about Saburo and try to imagine him saying something like that but instead Giroro's image had appear instead of Saburo. _Wth_? She wonderd.

Giroro was looking at her as if she was having second thoughts... Maybe he shouldn't have risked it... What noob move.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there while I dress for something warmer if you don't mind," Natsumi smiled

Giroro was shocked at her answer but he was extremely happy at the same time. "that's cool... Uhh.. Soo... Uhh.. Yeah... I'll meet you outside then.. Uhh.. Yeah" Giroro said as he scratched the back of his head.

"cool... See ya in a second," she heads upstairs.

"uhh Alright," Giroro responded as his face got bright pink and stumbled his way to his tent.

Natsumi was in front of her door and stopped right there. Her gut told her to run away and to stay away from there until Giroro was by her side._"I'm just being crazy… I know that Giroro would be here right away if I was ever in trouble,"_ She thought. She put her hand on the door knob and entered her room even though her gut was screaming at her telling her not to enter. The room was dark and her curtains were close. _"Huh, I thought that I left my curtains open so there would be sunshine in here… then again I must have forgotten to open them since I left the house quickly so I wouldn't miss that sale…"_She ponders. She enters her room and walks straight to her lamp. As she reaches for the switch the door behind her shuts making her yelp. Then all of a sudden she felt something grab her mouth making her unable to scream.

"Why hello sweetheart," a voice whispered to her ear making her shiver.

{Oh Snap…}

In the mean time Giroro went outside and quickly started to set everything fast so there wouldn't be any waiting. He was so excited that he made a couple of mistakes like tripping but he caught himself. By the time he was done and was out of breath... _Strange, shouldn't Natsumi be here by now?" _He thought.

{Maybe she is having a little trouble picking out something warm... You know how girls are trying to match their clothes... Even though I know what's really going on and stuff.}

Giroro looked around... _Crap, I didn't realize I didn't have my guard up since Natsumi had come home... _He didn't hear any screaming even if he did he'd know right away when she was in trouble even if it was a small tiny yelp. He looked at her window and realized that the curtains were close something that rarely happens when the sun's still out. He used his ears and heard someone... yelp? No, not just any yelp but her's.

Now he was for sure that something was wrong... He suddenly went to combat mode and started to dash to her room. Just as he was about to barge into her room a scream he vow he'd wouldn't ever forget, had came from the other side of the door. He tackled the door down breaking it and right in front of him was an alien from another planet.

His skin was green, the shape of his head was of a tear drop, with a blue and purple checkered suit with a silver tie. He would of look like a human if it weren't for his head, those... Bloody red snake like eyes starring at him... And his stretchy wiggly or snake like arm around… around HIS NATSUMI!

"Let her go or you're going to wish you had never stepped into the living world..." he pointed his gun at him, with the eyes of a killer.

Natsumi was too scared to say anything or even notice his eyes. '_Giroro! I knew he would come!'_ she happily thought.

"Really? You're going to challenge me? The amazing Rick! I'm twice your size for crying out loud! It'll take a whole army of your kind to kill me! Tell me your joking," Rick mocked Giroro. He saw a bright pink flash zoom past him as he suddenly felt a sharp hot sting on his left cheek. Had he just been shot at?

"this is your last warning!" Giroro barked. "let the girl go and you just might live afterward... This time I won't miss," he knew he should of just killed him. One of the biggest rules in the battle field was not to hesitate. It could cause your life. But he couldn't kill him in front of Natsumi's eyes, she was too innocent for this.

"You just shot me? Your going to regret that frog!" Rick slit his eyes as his face turned red. All of a sudden there was a sound of ripping clothes and a snake like arm like the one he was holding onto Natsumi had come out of the back of his back. He exhaled as he smirked showing those nasty yellow pointy teeth. Natsumi yelp as his new green arm covered in a yellow nasty slime was rubbing against her chin and cheek.

Giroro at that moment had enough! No one was going to touch his warrior princess! He was full aware that Natsumi hated slugs and slime. He then began to charge at Rick with his full speed. Rick's third arm was coming at him and was about to whip him. Giroro side stepped to the left and shot a bullet at his arm causing it to sizzle.

"you bas*erd!" he shouted. His arm regenerated with spicks on it. Instead of aiming for Giroro, he aimed for the light. As Rick made contact with the lights, making sparks fly everywhere causing the room to go dark. Because it was getting dark outside, and Natsumi having thick curtains to block out most of the light making her room completely dark.

"crap... I can't see a damn thing!" Giroro mumbled. '_good thing I know the layout of her room, I could use that as an advantage_' he thought to himself.

"I may be new to this room but I have night vision," by the sound of his voice he probably had a smirk on his face.

"fu*ck" he swore. _Wait a minute, I have my amazing hearing_. He closed his eyes since they were no use and took a deep breath. He started to use his ears as he blocked out the noises outside Natsumi's room and forced on the foot steps and breathing... '_Heh, check mate_' he thought. He then pointed his gun at that direction and shot.

He heard Rick swear. Meaning he had hurt Rick. But it was soon covered by a high pitch scream, causing him to panic. "Natsumi!" He shouted. All of a sudden he heard a snapping sound and felt great pain at his right side being pushed against one of her walls. "Arg!" he couldn't help but scream in pain as something point had stabbed both of his sides.

"Giroro! Ar-" she was cut off from the tight squeeze Rick was giving her, making her whimper.

"ha ha ha! Oh the beautiful sound of your pain!" Rick laughs.

"Natsumi... Hang on.." he said as he was trying to feel his surroundings... He felt the pain from his left side and noticed it was something that belonged to Natsumi but wasn't sure what it was. But it sure was fu*king pointy that it had to stab him making him bleed. To his right was Rick's arm with spicks! As Rick was laughing too hard he didn't realize that Giroro was holding onto his arm.

'_Think! Damn it think!'_ he shouted at him self. '_you can't see, and before you are able to attack he's going to strike... A weapon that gives out light but what?'_

"Giroro... Help..."Natsumi said weakly... She was too tired for some odd reason to try and with Rick holding her to tight, taking out the air in her making it worst.

"Natsumi... don't give up... Your a warrior!" Giroro plead... '_That's right! I forgot that weapon summoning I can use!' _He summoned out that beam sword and activated bring out some light to the room enough for him to see.

"Where the hell did that come from?" Rick was shock. Next thing you know his hand gets cut off by his sword. As soon as he was free he began to run towards him while slicing his arm in half as he makes his way towards him. The Red frog jumps off the ground cutting off his other arm he was using holding Natsumi with. Rick lets out a horrible scream.

Giroro unwraps her from his arm and grabs Natsumi. Even for his size he was able to carry her without trouble for he was still in his combat mode and he'd risk anything to save her. While Rick was still in pain, Giroro ran to the window using his sword to break the it, and jumps out of it, and landed on the edge of porch. He took out a grenade and throws it inside the room. '_She's going to kill me for destroying her room... Im sorry, I'll make it up to you sweetheart...'_ Giroro thought as he jumped off the ledge.

Giroro then summoned out his flying machine to help him with the landing. He would of used it to flee and find a safe place for Natsumi but Kululu hadn't updated the system so he is unable to carry something heavy without crashing down on him. As soon as he touched the ground there was an explosion at Natsumi's room. He didn't bothered to look back as he started to run towards the front door.

"Natsumi! Speak to me! Are you alright!" Giroro shouted

"Giroro..." she smiled for a bit and looked up while still in his arms. "wh-what happen to my room?" she wandered

"I'm sorry I'll make it up for you, I promise... I had to blow it up with him in there..." Giroro explained.

"I'll hold you up to your promise," Natsumi mumbled. She was too tired to be mad.

"stay with me! What did he do to you?" Giroro panicked

"I don't know... I felt something poke me at the back of my neck... And I feel so... tired..." Natsumi drifted off on her words... "But I hurt... I feel as if... I'm burning inside... It hurts..." she whimpered.

Giroro set her on the ground as soon as they reached the front yard. He knew it wasn't the comfiest place but he was worried about her and wanted to check it out before it had gotten worst. He turned her neck so he could have a better view. If it was earlier he would have been blushing and maybe having a noes bleed but right now wasn't the time. He then noticed there was some black liquid oozing out.

"HE injected something in you! I have to get it out! I don't want to find out was he stuffed into you! But how?" he was looking around. That's when it hit him:

_**when he was with his older brother taking a walk out in the woods for some training he was bitten by a poisonous bug on his wrist. His brother moving fast he killed the bug and grabbed his wrist. He couldn't tie it up so the poison wouldn't spread and take him to a hospital since they were so far and by the time they got there Giroro would have been dead. So instead he leaned in and started to suck out the poison and then spit it out on the ground which was some very light green mixed with his saliva. Little Giroro Felt better as he saw his older brother rise his mouth with some water from his water bottle.**_

"Hold on..." he leaned in forward and put his mouth on top of her small wound, being careful not to bite her with his pointy teeth. He started to suck and had tasted a bit of her blood but also some sour disgusting unexplainable taste. He spat it out and went for another go.

Natsumi was feeling less tired as the pain had left... Instead she felt something warm against her neck.  
{I love Cliffhangers!}


	3. Chapter 3

She felt something warm against her neck, ever so slow she moved and noticed that it was Giroro whose warmth was against her neck. Her face got bright red. _What is he doing to my neck?_ She felt his tongue with his pointy teeth. Giroro then leaned away and spat to the ground.

"Looks like there's no more..." Giroro looked at Natsumi to check on her progress. He noticed that she was looking at him with her face bright red. His own face turn bright red. "Its not what it looks! I swear! I just sucked that black liquid that was injected to you!" he was shaking his hands side to side as saying 'don't punch me'

"Giroro..."she touched her neck where his mouth was and noticed she had his saliva on it... _Would it be considered as a kiss? Or a hicky? Oh my gosh..._ Her face turned even more bright red.

"Natsumi..." Giroro said his voice full of concern. Now that she has a better look at him, he was covered in blood, with Rick's and his own. Scratches and opens wounds around him, even his hat looked like a mess. Just like that time when she was sick and he came back with that Space Cerberus liver, but only worst. She then noticed that some of Rick's spicks were stilled stabbed on his right, and to his left was her pencils.

"Giroro! Look at you! We need to get a hospital before you bleed to death!" she started to panic

"huh? Oh this? Its just a flesh wound... It wasn't bothering me... Until... Ouch..." he flinches. He just had to be reminded of his pain.

"Giroro..." Natsumi crawls to him which made him flinched. His face got externally red as she wrapped her arms around him.

"W-What a-are y-you d-doing?" Giroro stumbled on his words.  
"I'm going to pull out those spikes and pencils out of you because I worry that you'll get an infection and it'll be my fu-" Natsumi whispers into his ear.  
"Natsumi…" Giroro ended up whispering.  
"Bite down on my shoulder, because I don't want you to be biting down on your lib or anything that will hurt you," Natsumi instructed.

"But-" Giroro began to argue. "_Hurting you will hurt me more than you think, especially if the pain is coming from me," _Giroro thought.

"Don't Argue with me!" Natsumi yelled. "Please…" she begged.  
"I'll do my best not to hurt you…" Giroro mumbled as he nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry about me," Natsumi said as Giroro opened his mouth and position his teeth onto her shoulder. Natsumi blushed as she felt his pointy teeth on her shoulder. "_Don't think about this stuff right now! We have to stay focus and get this over with,"_ She thought. Then all of a sudden She felt sharp pain on her shoulder and she tried to keep the whimper that was waiting to be released but she didn't want Giroro to feel even worst. "_Just focus on pulling out the stuff out and shrug off the pain."_ {Better said than done…}

As soon as Giroro felt the pain on his sides he couldn't help but bite down onto her shoulder. He could tell that she wanted to whimper in pain which caused him to hurt even more. But he noticed that she was doing her best to stay quite. As soon as most of the pain was gone he eased up on her shoulder but he tasted blood. "_I'm so sorry my warrior princess,"_ Giroro thought.

"It's gone now," Natsumi said as they slowly separated from each other. Natsumi ended up tearing some of her shirt and wrapping it around Giroro's wound.

"Don't… it-" Giroro began to argue wither her  
"Shut up Giroro! Let me do something nice to you!" She yelled making him look at her surprised.  
"Thanks…" Giroro mumbled as he looked down. All of a sudden he jerked his head up and pushed Natsumi hard making her land at the grass away from the sidewalk where she was just kneeling at.

"What the hell Giroro I was trying to he-" she angry said until the front door was sent flying and if it wasn't for Giroro for pushing her, she'd be hit by the door. As the door went flying between them in slow motion {in her eyes}, she got a glimpse of those pink bullets that Giroro always shoots, being shot at him. Giroro landed on the ground with a loud thump, bleeding everywhere. Everything seemed to be returning to its normal time.

"Giroro!" she shouted and went towards him. But as soon as she was about to touch him she felt sudden pain in her stomach, as she looked to her right, where the used to be front door was, Rick was standing there, his arm being swung at her as she flew and landed on the ground back first causing her to loose all her air inside. She was gasping for air as her eyes filled with tears. '_Giroro_' she thought. She gazes at Giroro who ends up returning her gaze.

"N-Natsumi... R-run" Giroro breathed heavily.

"You almost killed me Frog... Or should I say Giroro?" Rick was limping since he lost his arm, a big chunk of his chest and his legs were beaten so badly. And if you looked closely he was regenerating back "you should know better not to leave your guns lying around where your enemy can use them." he said as he tossed Giroro's gun to his right. "other wise you could die with your own weapon,"

Natsumi was still gasping for air, making her no threat. Rick started to limp towards Giroro ignoring Natsumi. Giroro in the other hand couldn't get up. '_get up... Giroro_' Natsumi thought, hoping he could hear her thoughts, and kept chanting them until her thoughts started to mumble nonsense.

"You know what's so great about us? We can regenerate to our normal self as long as we are still breathing. That's why its so hard to kill us!" he laughed as he started to grow another arm out. "you have to destroy our hearts, Not the one in our chest but right here behind the decoy heart that is slightly below," he pointed at his chest.

"I t-take it..." he coughed out blood. "you'll... K-kill me?" he wheezed out.

"ding ding ding! We have a winner! But not before I can have my fun!" he gave a dark chuckle making Giroro shiver. He then started to move his two arms like a whip would snapping it onto the ground. "your going to wish you have never stepped into the living world... Ring a bell? It's the same phrase you used against me," he laughed.

"I will never wish that!" Giroro spat! Which caused him a beating by Rick, making Giroro groan, trying to hold his scream in.

"let me guess, it's because she came into your life?" Rick noticed the red frog flinched. "oh my god, you got to be kidding!" he laughed. "you fell in love with her didn't you? Your pathetic! You of all the people should know it would never work out!"

Giroro stayed quiet, for his words were true. _Wait a minute, Natsumi's still conscious isn't she?_ He tried to look over but Rick was in the way.

"you hoped that she would somehow accept you? Your a frog for crying out loud! A human falling in love with a frog? Or even having kids? Your one sick ba*tard! At your age with a... Girl?" he laughed even more as he whipped him with his arms with spicks at the end stabbing him and making new wounds.

Giroro in the other hand was biting his lib trying to hold the pain in. But Rick's words hurt him the most. _HE is right... I'm pathetic, I wouldn't have a chance with her..._ His sight started to blur... _But she was the first one where to steal my heart, the first and only female warrior princess. My warrior princess..._ He lost conscious.

"hey girly, you have a-" he turns around and notices that Natsumi had gotten up and in her hands she had Giroro's gun. Not only that but she was close enough so she wouldn't miss if she fired.

"what the hell? How-" Rick began to say as he noticed that she was unconscious. Moving all on her own.

BANG, the sound of a firing gun echoed through the empty streets...

Fuyuki, Mois and Keroro who had just split up from Momoka and Tamama not to long ago when they heard the gun fire.

"what was that?" Fuyuki asked as his voice was filled with worry.

"you don't think it was a real gun shot do you Fuyuki-dono?" Keroro mumbled. He jumped onto Fuyuki's shoulder.

"maybe it was a firework, you could say early festival?"

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEONE HELP!" a voice screamed with urgency.

"that's Natsumi's voice! Something bad must have happened! lets hurry!" Fuyuki shouts as he starts running towards the house. As they arrived, they were shocked by the sight. Natsumi was sobbing so hard she was hic-cupping as she was leaning over Giroro's body who was laying on her legs. Right next to her laid a pile of black dirt that was set on fire.

"someone... Please help..." she was mumbling between her crying.

"Sister! What happen?" he runs towards her but stops unsure how to help. Mois in the other hand went running towards her.

"Giroro!" Keroro jumped off Fuyuki's shoulder. "he's badly injured! We have a hospital down in the basement!

"you'vegottohelphim!" she spoke to quickly. "!" she cried even louder.

"I have no idea what you said but we have not enough time!" he pulls out his cellphone and calls kululu. "we have an emergency here! Giroro has been badly-"

Now that it looked like they had taken care of it she could leave it to there hand... With that she passed out.

{because this story really involves mostly Natsumi and Giroro we'll skip the rest... Or I guess I can give you a small summary so that it can make sense. So after Natsumi had passed out it caused a bigger uproar. Fuyuki witnessing her strong sister passing out made him panic but thanks to Mois who told him she was just extremely tried and just needed to rest. Thanks to Kululu's science stuff his symbol appeared right under them as they all disappeared and reappeared at an underground hospital. Supposedly the reason they have that is because Keroro always gets beaten up and thought it'd be easier to have that kind of stuff. Tamama had appear to give a hand and to be with his beloved. Mois was dressed in a sexy nurse outfit and was helping kululu with Giroro's injury. With Tamama being jealous of her. Natsumi in the other hand was put in another room and earlier they had call hot mama... I mean Aki to come home and explain what happen. With her around she came to care for Natsumi since the other platoon members had there hands full trying to keep Giroro from going to the other side. Of course we shouldn't forget about Dororo and koyuki! While hot mam- Aki went to work Koyuki came over to help and watch over Natsumi. And Dororo tried his best to help out his childhood friend Giroro and help miss Natsumi... Fuyuki in the other hand could just watch and update his mom and Momoka with news of Giroro. So let's say Days had passed shell we?}

Natsumi opened her eyes and was greeted by a bright white room. She let her eyes adjust to the brightness. After they adjusted she looked around and noticed she was alone. She tried to remember what had happen, than all of a sudden she remembers that after she lost conscious after being lunched like that and her body unable to take any more.

She had to stay awake and help Giroro. Last thing she heard was. Rick was using the same line Giroro had used on him. But Giroro respond that he would never regret stepping to this world. Next thing she knew she was holding the gun and Rick was slowly turning into dirt. She fell to her knees and started to cry.

Giroro was breathing heavily and looked extremely pale. She started to crawl to him screaming his name. When he wouldn't respond she kept on screaming his name. When she finally reached him, his body was cold, his breathing started to slow down. She tried to wake him but nothing. She started to scream with all her might for someone's help.

She noticed the pile of dirt burst into fire, but then she heard some footsteps running towards them. It was her younger brother Fuyuki with Keroro and Mois. She didn't know what they were saying or what she was mumbling about but soon everything soon went black.

Giroro! She got out of bed but standing up to fast she felt dizzy and weak. Just how long was she asleep? Her legs felt stiff and sore, just like the rest of her body. She then looked more closely and noticed she had alot of bandages around her. Especially around her neck. Where... '_No! What's more important is finding him!'_ she thought to her self, beginning to walk. She kept wobbling around until she reached the wall, good she could use this as support. She kept going until she reached the door and left her room. She wasn't sure where she was going but something in her heart was tugging her to go somewhere.

Next thing you know she had reached the ER. You could hear lots of talking and the beep noise. She then noticed another hallway was just around the corner telling her to go that way instead through the doors. So she did and was met with a big wide window and in there, laid Giroro, being heavily mortared and had so many bandages making her look like it was just a scratch nothing big. So many cables was attacked to him, he looked... So... Weak... For the first time since she met him he was always strong and never had he ever looked so weak... She started to cry softly.

"Giroro..." she flinched as she heard some footsteps coming closer to her; she turned her head to see who it was.

"Sister! What are you doing here? You shouldn't be out of bed!" Fuyuki ran to her.

"I don't care! Giroro-" she wipes her tears away trying to calm her self.

"I was hoping you wouldn't ask so you wouldn't worry so much that it would get in the way of your recovery... He's... Not doing so well... Gunso said that he should have recover by now but something is keeping him from improving... What exactly happen?" Fuyuki asked.

"I think it would be better if... Everyone was here so I can tell the story once... I don't want to repeat my self again I want to forget about it..." Natsumi looked down

"Alright, I'll gather everyone one then," he left and went to search for everyone. Natsumi in the other hand looked at Giroro... '_why aren't you improving?_

{while Fuyuki looked for everyone, less then 15 minutes had passed. Everyone was gather except for Aki... Natsumi started to explain her story. Keroro thought it'd be wise to record it so Aki would be able to hear it when she came home from work. She told them how it started like any day with her going shopping for food, coming home being greeted by Giroro who mistakes her for an intruder but not getting hurt. Then they have lunch together. There expressions were serious yet calm. After lunch Giroro offers to make sweet potato's for her. So she accepted but was going to go to her room to wear something warm. But as soon as she enters her room she was ambushed by HIM of course she tried to fight back but was later injected with something making her weak. Just as HE was about to take off with her, Giroro had come. They had a battle until he was later found that he was known as a CSA. And so on…. At the end of the story everyone was shocked and didn't know what to say}

"but why can't Giroro recover? What's holding him back?" asked Natsumi. "wait... What about that nasty thing he sucked out of my system? Couldn't it affected him too? I mean he didn't rinse his mouth since he didn't have enough time..." that's when a light bulb appeared on top of everyone's head

"kukuku, that would explain why our technology wouldn't pick it up because whatever he injected you with adapts and transform its formula to match with his cells so it would be left undetected thus so it would attack the inside while not being noticed... Kukuku" kululu explains "now that I know what im looking for, it'll take three days to come up with a cure kukuku" Kululu explains.

A/N:  
THANKS SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEWS AND STUFF! I Love you reviews and support! Yeah I know I'm Not very good with action parts but I hope writing these stories will help me improve and stuff. I Have a friend of mine reading this and yelling at me how much I need to improve ^^; But with you reviews it makes me have some hope for this story x3 So Thanks! I shell try and Improve just to keep you guys happy and thanks for taking time for reading my first Fan fiction (I Love Sgt Frog a lot!) Hope you continue reading this and telling me how bad I'm doing D: or good :3 either way thanks for taking your time to read this!


	4. Chapter 4

"Three days? Isn't that too much? Will he even make it?" Natsumi grab Kululu and started to shake him.

"Sister! Calm down! Remember he's a warrior, a solider. He always got back on his feet when he was beaten down. I'm sure he won't leave us at least not yet," Fuyuki grabbed her shoulder so she could stop shaking Kululu who happened to still be chuckling.

"your right," She let go and started to cry softly. "I should think positive... But... Its so hard when he's laying there... If... If I just... Went with Koyuki this wouldn't happen," she cried.

"But image, if you left Giroro by himself he could of died if he faced Rick on his own. Besides from the time I've known Giroro he should be just fine, all we can do is wait for him. With everyone's help and Momoka's money there's no way he will go away" Tamama explained with a cute smile.

"Why don't you go back to bed so you can recover and that way it'll put Giroro at ease," Keroro suggested. Natsumi nodded softly and headed back to the room alone.

{After day two; Natsumi was well enough to be released. Whenever she had time she go and visit Giroro. He was still breathing but his health had slightly decreased. This worried her, well from her expression. Unless she was extremely happy. Why would she do that? Just one more day for Giroro to hold on just a little longer so Kululu could finish that cure which he was working hard on thanks to some good shaking and beating. Natsumi had to drag her legs back up stairs to take care of dinner since her mom was still away from work. While she was making dinner the house shook. Natsumi began to run down stairs to make sure Giroro was alright. When she got there, Kululu's lab exploded, causing him to loose all the data for Giroro's cure. Such bad timing if you ask me…}

Natsumi, Fuyuki, Dororo, Mois, Keroro, and Tamama were standing in front of Kululu's lab which was completely destroyed and smoke was coming out from the holes and the slight small thin cracks. Kululu happen to be laying on the ground with his afro and burnt skin by his door chuckling.

"What happen Kululu?" Keroro yelled as he went over to make sure he was still alive. "Kukuku… I was just experimenting on another experiment and one small erorro came… kukuku," Kululu laughed.

"What about Giroro's potion," Fuyuki asked.

"Gone kukuku" Kululu chuckled. Everyone looked at Natsumi to see if she was going to finish the job that the explosion fail to do.

"It's the end?" Natsumi fell to her knees as she wrapped her arms around herself crying softly. _First my room was destroyed and I have to sleep in hmy moms room in the mean time which was clearly a huge mess in there, besides I can't sleep nor concentrate at school knowing that Giroro could die any second when I'm not there. Not only that but I'm freaking tired of trying to act happy even though inside is worst where I want to hug my knees, crying myself to sleep, and not care for baths or showers. I want to be right in the Corner of Giroro's room trying to stay close to him yet keeping my distance so I won't hurt him more…. _She thought.

"Natsumi, I'm sure Kululu will finish it faster now that he knows what to do... He did say it'll take," Fuyuki said as he kneeled down patting her back.

"It'll take one more day kukuku," Kululu chuckled as he got back at his feet. "With my lab destroy I'll have to start over but my data isn't gone kukuku," "See, everything will be fine," Fuyuki smiled.

"how is this fine? Giroro's health is decreasing very hour! He might not be able to hold for another day!" Natsumi screamed at her brother causing him to flinch. She finally snapped. Something from the inside felt as if it blocked or cut off all her pain and other emotions.

"Natsumi, c-calm d-down?" Fuyuki asked quietly

"He's a goner, so why worry about it," she mumbled as she walked away from Fuyuki zombie style.

"Natsumi stop it! Don't think that way! Your stronger then this! Giroro wouldn't want to see you like this!" Fuyuki shouted at her. He was pissed off that his strong sister had now given up on Giroro. {Aww crap! Us Sgt. frog fans know how scary Fuyuki is when he is pissed off that even Natsumi gets scared.}

Natsumi in the other hand turn around slowly and gave Fuyuki an expressionless look as if she heard nothing from him. "Today I'm going to make cow flesh, make sure you pass the message to Keroro..." she starts to walk away once again leaving poor Fuyuki alone.

"But I'm right here," Keroro replied as Natsumi left.

{dang this stuff is depressing... I know! I'll share a joke with you! Why did the human Girl cross the road? To get medicine for the dieing red frog…. How is this suppose to be a joke! Who wrote this red frog dieing jokes? Back to the story… Well as promised Natsumi started to make the cow flesh food, she made so many mistakes that the cow flesh ended up being an ice cream cake... Don't ask what flavor it was because, you just don't wanna know. After she was done she put the ice cream cake on the table she thought she would go for a walk...}

Natsumi went to the front door after she got her self a thin coat and went outside. Just as she was leaving the front gates, she ran into Saburo. With just one look at him, she began to feel her emotions again, forgetting all her troubles and her face brighten up again.

"Hey Natsumi, going for a walk this late? That's pretty awesome of you," Saburo gave her a small cool smile.

"S-Saburo! Uhh... Hi" she blushed. Saburo had just called her awesome and gave one of his sexy smiles to her. _Crap! Do I smell funny? Is my hair looking cute? Am I wearing something cute?_ She thought as she was looking at her self. {kind of heartless of you right now... But you look alright so don't worry about it}

"Well a young girl like you shouldn't be walking alone, would you care to accompany me?" Saburo asked.

"S-Sure! I'd love too!" Natsumi happily said. Right on quo he started to walk and right behind him Natsumi followed him, staying close enough yet not to close so she'll look like some stalker. _Maybe I should confess my feelings to him! The moment is right after all! _She planed.

Saburo in the other hand kept checking on her. She looked extremely stressed out and kept looking at her watch. {I never knew she had one…} She even looked behind her and checked the time again. Not only that but she kept fidgeting nervously. Kululu did mention that Giroro was badly hurt... Hmm.. {for those who don't know, he's a genius that's why he's friends and partner of Kululu}

"Natsumi, don't get me wrong, but I think you should be somewhere else and not here with me at this time," he coolly said.

"W-What do you mean? I want... To be here with... You, I'm happy right now" Natsumi said quietly as she blushed.

"Really? It looks like your not here… why don't you look into your heart and tell me what it wants. Happiness lays in the heart, not at the surroundings, " Saburo stopped and looked at her.

"I want...," she stopped and took a deep breath. She knew she wanted to be with Saburo, it wasn't that hard of a choice. But inside her heart, it was tugging her back home, to.. Giroro... But of course since he was close to death and she really wants him to be alright... Or was it because of something else? "Giroro..." she said out loud. She looked at Saburo who was now smiling. But this time his smile didn't make her heart skip a beat like it always did. Instead it was... Well... Normal, not sexy.

"Go to him..." Saburo encouraged her. That's when Natsumi gives a smile that would have caused any man to fall in love with her at that moment. To him though, it made his heart stop for just one second and blush.

"Sorry..." she broke to a run leaving him behind.

"That's the second time you left me just to be with him," he chuckled softly to himself and began to walk the opposite direction from her.

{wow, that was pretty cool of him right? For those who don't know about the first time she ditched him for Giroro it was when Giroro was going to leave Pekopon/Earth for a new job. This part made him look cool… I know a lot hate him but he's not that bad… Only if he doesn't interferes with Giroro and Natsumi! Then he's alright…}

Natsumi kept on running as fast as she could. All she could think of is her Giroro. The one her heart desired but her mind not knowing the reason. As she made a sharp turn, her house coming into view as Fuyuki had just come out of the house as if he was looking for her.

"Sister! Where were you? I was calling you but you left your phone at home!" Fuyuki panted.

"Well, I'm here now, what is it?" Natsumi was smiling now but it soon disappeared when she took a closer look on his expression.

"Its Giroro -" Fuyuki didn't had to say anymore as Natsumi shoved him aside and started to ran past him to reach down stairs. Her vision started to blur as her tears got in her way of seeing.

"Giroro!" she mumbled as she kept on going and wiping her tears away. {After twist and turns later…} Natsumi Finally got to the room where Giroro was, and he had looked worst. Everyone was inside running in circles and bumping into each other trying to control the madness. That's when his monitor life line went straight.

His heart had stopped.

They got it starting again.

Natsumi could only stare.

His heart stopped again.

They try getting it to beat again.

They failed.

They tried again.

Nothing.

The heart monitor made a long ongoing beep.

They kept trying.

Nothing.

That's when they shook there heads.

They lost him.

Natsumi banged on the window.

"DON'T YOU GIVE UP! KEEP TRYING! GIRORO YOU BETTER GET THAT HEART GOING AGAIN! YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY WARRIOR! YOU CANT LEAVE ME ALONE! IM SUPPOSE TO KEEP MY EYE ON YOU! CANT YOU HEAR ME? ITS ME NATSUMI! NATSUMI HINATA! FOLLOW MY DAMN VOICE GIRORO! I... I... I LOVE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU!" Natsumi yelled with all her might shocking the platoon members. They looked at each other and knew they shouldn't give up, they should give one last try to save Giroro.

There was still that ongoing beep... Until... It started to beep and soon his life line started to move, he's going to live. Natsumi put her hands on her mouth as she started to sob. _He was going to make it... _She thought. But at that moment, her heart felt empty and there was no longer that tug.

{... I'm not going to ruin it... Too late. He indeed made a full recovery because of Natsumi's voice! It looks like they didn't need Kululu's cure to save Giroro... Guess he'll save it for another day or sell it on eBay for some quick cash... Anyway now that Natsumi had confessed...ish... She had stayed by his side, and thus him not being plugged into so many cables the platoon members decided that they should move him to the room where Natsumi was at before. His health showed a lot of improvement as his color has improved and was getting back to that lovely red that we fans love... I mean you fans... Yeah... Lets go to another point of view eh?}

_Giroro was standing in a white room of nothingness. Where ever he looked there was no sign of anyone nor anything. He didn't even know if was he was walking straight, backwards, left, right, down, or even up! That's how confusing it was. He didn't even hear his own foot steps when he walked._

"_Where the Hell am I?" Giroro asked as he kept walking. At the corner of his eye he noticed a spot that seemed to be more whiter then the rest of the room. _{Even though its hard to noticed the difference} _His own feet started to head to that brighter white. As he got closer he ended up feeling warmer and safe. That's when he noticed some figures. "It can't be," Giroro mumbled. "Turn back, its not your time Giroro," A soothing voice said. "Solider you don't belong here! Head back!" An angry voice shouted. "But… I can't leave you again!" Giroro shook his head. His friends that died in that war when he had to leave them behind. "Why can't I come and stay here with you?" Giroro asked. "You have someone more important then us, that you have to protect," Another said. "I do-" Giroro began to argue._

"_YOUR SUPPOSE TO BE MY WARRIOR!" A Voice yelled as he turned around. He knew this voice but who was it? He looked back and looked at his once fellow comrades._

"_YOU CANT LEAVE ME ALONE! IM SUPPOSE TO KEEP MY EYE ON YOU! CANT YOU HEAR ME?" __It yelled again making Giroro look back._

"_It's not your time… go to her," They all said together as they slowly started to fade away. "To who?" Giroro asked._

"NATSUMI HINATA! FOLLOW MY DAMN VOICE GIRORO!_" Giroro's ears perked up as he started to run to the voice. Without looking back his comrades have disappeared and that warmth feeling was gone._

"_Wait for me my warrior princess, Natsumi Hinata…" He huffed as he was headed to a dark corner where soon he was swallowed by the darkness._

{Well they do say "Don't head for the light"}

Natsumi was sitting on a chair right next to Giroro who was still asleep peacefully. She couldn't help but smile. She had just come from school and changed out of her school uniform and went straight to Giroro's room.

"Kukuku... Natsumi, are you still waiting for the old man to wake up?" Kululu teased her as he entered the room holding some kind of worn out book.

"Shut up Kululu! Don't ruin this moment for me right now," Natsumi angrily said.

"Well then, here's the old man's journal. He was so good about writing everything and everyday into this journal kukuku.. So you should at least write the days he missed for him kukuku" Kululu handed her the journal.

"Why don't you... Scratch that... Give it," she took it away from him. She didn't want him or anyone else reading Giroro's journal since he probably had some personal stuff. Knowing Kululu he probably already read it and made copies.

Kululu left while laughing leaving her alone with Giroro once again. She opened his journal and found a pen. She flipped through his story until she found empty pages. She started to write everything from the day he left off. {Except everything in her point of view.} _'I hope he won't mind..._' she thought to her self.

After she was done to the current day or May 10th at 16:35... She couldn't help but look back at his entries. Has he wrote anything about her? {oh yeah, alot of things} as she skimmed through, she noticed a lot of things were crossed out, like maybe 95% of his things were crossed out. Most of them were readable as if he didn't truly want to cross it out, not only that but everything that was crossed out was about her being beautiful {oh she's blushing now}, how amazing she looked, how lovely she smelled, how she danced gracefully, how sexy, how peaceful, she look, ETC. She noticed she got the nickname of "My Warrior Princess". But why did he cross it out? Was it because he was trying to hide his feelings towards her? Now that she thinks about it, he always turned slightly bright red every time he glimpse at her.

"Has he shown any responds?" Fuyuki asked as he came into the room still in his school uniform. And right by him was Keroro. Behind him came Tamama, Dororo, Koyuki, Momoka, Saburo, Kululu and of course Mois. The whole gang was here except mom.

"Not yet.. But maybe today is the day!" Natsumi said quietly.

"Gero Gero Gero! That's what you said yesterday," Keroro sang

"Well its because you jinxed it, and you better not do it again" Natsumi threaten.

All of a sudden Giroro's hand twitches. His eyes flutter open slowly since the room was so bright. Natsumi noticed his movement. It looks like everyone even noticed that he started to wake up, so they all surrounded him.

Giroro finally opened eyes all the way and started to looked around. He glanced at everyone but then took one good long stare at Natsumi who ended up blushing a bit from his long stare.

"Giroro my man! Welcome back! Its been a whole week since you have been unconscious! How you doing?" Keroro jumped onto his bed.

"I'm feeling very confused and extremely sore," he said as he looked around once again and caught everyone's expression.

"That's what happens when your asleep for a week kukuku," Kululu laughed, now that he knew the old man was going to be ok, he could go back doing his own evil things or be able to take a curry bath {eww, that explains why his skin look extra smooth} and relax for all that overtime Keroro made him do.

"One question though, who the Hell is that female Pekopian with the pink unnatural hair color?" Giroro pointed at her and looked at everyone who seemed to be surprised at his words.

"huh? Don't play jokes on me Giroro, its me... Natsumi," Natsumi said feeling a little pain from his words, but she flinched as she noticed that Giroro was giving her his cold stare.

"why would I play a joke first of all? And this is the first time I've ever seen you," Giroro glared at her.

"who am I?" Keroro asked as he pointed at himself.

"your our lazy leader who can't get the invasion done, and who happens to be my childhood friend Keroro," Giroro honestly said.

"And me? Do you know me?" Fuyuki asked.

{Cliffhangers are bad aren't they? Anyway stay tune! Adios}

A/N:Again many thanks to the reviews and people who ended up putting this story to there alerts! You have no idea how happy that makes me! X3 *squealing* And Thanks for telling me that I have so much improving to do like my grammar and spelling, for that I apologize since I fail at that xD Take note, don't rely on the spell/grammar check too much ^^; Hope this chapter didn't made you want to yell at me! Soon another will be updated stay tune!


	5. Chapter 5

"Yeah, your the weak paranormal freak, only son of general Aki; who is rarely home," Giroro said as he took a big breath. "There's Tamama who loves sweets and farts a lot with a crazy split personality and the only reason we keep his is because of his powerful attack, who happens to be Momoka's partner who's really rich, then there's Dororo {Yay he wasn't forgotten!} Who's Keroro's and my childhood friend and happens to be a hippy ninja with his ninja partner Koyuki who I apparently used to hate for no good reason {more like jealous}, there's Mois who's the Lord of Terror and could destroy Pekopon with her Lucifer staff if we let her, and there's Kululu who is paired up by that pretty boy Saburo who I don't remember why I hated him so much," Giroro took a long breath.

"So you know everyone but me," Natsumi wanted to cry but held in her tears. She knew better then to cry in front of Giroro.

"That's right, I don't know who the hell you are," Giroro said as he continued to pay no attention to her, as if she wasn't worthy.

"But Giroro! She is the one who you deeply fell in love with!" Keroro said as everyone nodded in agreement, causing Natsumi to blush. She would have rather found out that coming from Giroro himself and not the others. And apparently they knew before her! {its because you were focused on your one sided love...}

Instead Giroro laughed. "You must be joking," Giroro looked at Natsumi. "Me? With her? That must be the stupidest thing I've ever heard," he stopped laughing and gives everyone a glare. "A warrior is not a Lover!" he repeated.

Natsumi couldn't take it anymore. _What was wrong with me and him? He just insulted me! _She thought as she stood up and was about to slap Giroro, but as soon as her hand was about to make contact with him, he caught it with his hand and gives her his cold glare. His gentle eyes being replaced by his cold killer eyes, the one he always gives to his enemies.

"Don't touch me Pekopian..." Giroro growled. Natsumi jerked her hand away.

"Uhh.. I think we should let Giroro have his rest. Time to go everyone," Keroro jumps off the bed and leads the way while everyone follows him. Natsumi didn't look back as she took his journal with her. As soon as they closed the door behind them Kululu started to chuckle.

"Kukuku this is getting interesting..." Kululu chuckled.

"What the frog happen there?" Keroro yelled

"Why doesn't he remember my sister and why does he think I'm an only child?" Fuyuki mentioned

"Don't quote me, But when his heart stopped his last thought was of Natsumi. Making him forget about her... kukuku," Kululu looked as he was deep in thought.

"Is there a cure?" Dororo asked.

"Not for memory loss kukuku" Kululu looked at Natsumi. "its like those movies where one of there lover had lost there memory kukuku… Now you get to be in those kinds of movies," Kululu mocked her.

"No.. It shouldn't be like this! Its suppose to be cute! Not like this! This is bad!" she shouted.

"Then why don't you kiss him like in the movies and hope that he will remember," Tamama asked.

"I-I c-can't k-kiss h-him," Natsumi blushed "Since I've never kissed him before, it won't make him remember," Natsumi argued as she tried to hide her blush.

"Wait... Remember that time when Keroro and the others had to go back to there home planet because it was so dangerous being here and had our memories erased? But I remember Keroro when he jumped out of nowhere when I was building that Gundam all wrong?" Fuyuki recalled

"Such a noob move," Keroro interrupted.

"Yeah that's right, it was when Keroro missed all his chores," Natsumi mumbled.

"Gero!" Keroro yelped.

"My point is that you can't erase someone's heart. So that means he still has feelings for you! His mind might of forgotten about you, but his heart hasn't!" Fuyuki got excited.

"What... What if we started from the top?" Momoka {Yay the first time she said through the whole entire story!} "like, umm... The first time he fell in love with you?" Momoka started to fidgets. _'why didn't I thought of this sooner? I could have used this plan for my Fuyuki!' _Dark Momoka appeared.

"Do you really think that could work?" Natsumi smiled "But how?"

"How do we know when and how he fell in love with her?" Koyuki asked. Natsumi looked at his journal in her hands.

"That's it! Why don't we look in his journal that your holding sister, where everything started with him falling in love with you!" Fuyuki suggested.

"But isn't that invading someone's privacy?" Dororo asked.

"It would be, but this is a way to help Natsumi! Oh Dororo we have to do something to help her out!" Koyuki said as she grabbed him into a hug making Dororo ever so slightly blush.

"Alright Miss Koyuki, we should help," Dororo gave in.

Natsumi smiled and began to skim to the first day of there meeting. {Even with research on Wiki or some place the date is unknown to when it happen, and I could always look back at my journal but I'm too lazy so lets move on with the story!}

Xx/xx/20xx 21:00

{Since Natsumi is skimming until she gets to the good juicy part, which is the crossed out parts..}

_After Keroro had tried to convince me in bunking in with him but declining his offer... I couldn't help but tune him out and peek at That strong Pekopon female, Natsumi, who had some how gotten through all my traps I put out, got countered by a leek! A fu*king leek! And not only that but.. She was stronger then me! The way she gracefully_ _dodged my missiles and simply defeated me with her book bag, throwing me out the window... So brutal, so violent, so heartless, so much like me... Natsumi Hinata__... I think I'm in love__... Those words kept appearing in my head... As I keep repeating that scene over and over... __She is my warrior princess... The one I must protect with my life, give everything away for her happiness... Oh Natsumi..._

Natsumi blushed as she read that out loud. Was it that one time that she stole his heart like that? She wonders.

"oooh yeah I remember when that happen... He showed me a magic trick... Except it was a trap... If we're going to repeat it again, I don't want to destroy my room again, and ruin my alphabetical order books" Fuyuki shyly said as he rubbed the back of his head

"uhh.. You could come over to my house, we have a replica of your house.." Momoka smiled as she noticed everyone was staring at her "Gah! I'm not trying to sound like a stalker or anything its just... Like moments like this if we ever need a replicate of your place.. Heheheh" she blushed. _'score! Nice safe! If they agree then Fuyuki can come to our house! and soon we will get lovey dovey!' _Dark Momoka shouted with excitement.

"That's a good idea! Your smart Momoka!" Fuyuki praised her. Momoka in the other hand was in bliss, finally Fuyuki noticing that he loves her! {Don't over exaggerate}

"Instead of making more work, why don't we hand over his journal so he can read it and maybe just maybe he'll remember," Tamama suggested.

"Shut up Tamama! Don't ruin this for me!" she punches Tamama sending him flying across the hall into a wall. She took a deep breath and noticed everyone was giving her a look. She then got her self together. " but where's the fun in that? we get to blow up stuff! Besides, you did mention there was a lot of scribbles and crossed out things... What if he just skipped that part thinking it was a mistake, and he did say his motto... Uhhh..." Momoka drifted on her words

"A warrior is not a lover" Koyuki badly imitated Giroro voice.

"I do enjoy blowing up stuff... And its true, even if he did read this he would think that it isn't his journal," Keroro nodded

"ouch..." Tamama got up. He was pissed. _'How dare she throw me far away from my beloved! I was only trying to help!' _He thought angrily.

"I think we should follow everything in his journal so we can give the memories back and we can have everything back to normal," Keroro explained

"Why everything?" Natsumi looked at him suspiciously.

"Ok, maybe not everything... But the ones where your related, so that way he can have his memories back of you," Keroro quickly corrected himself.

"Great idea Gunso!" Fuyuki smiled.

"kukuku, and his belt?" Kululu mentioned it.

{That's right! Us fans knows what's in his belt! A lucky charm of his precious treasure! Which happens to be a picture of Natsumi and other pictures like his brother and dad. I think}

"what about his belt? We take it off to make him weak? How will that help" Natsumi asked.

"kukukuku," laughed Kululu as he started to walk away from the group

"I take it he won't help us?" questioned Keroro.

"Don't worry, I'm sure Kululu will help us," Saburo smiled. {Finally he says something!"

"When can we come I've over to your house Momoka?" asked Natsumi.

"Anytime you want! But wouldn't it be.. I don't know... Be better to do it NOW? So Fuyuki and I can.. I mean to get things back to normal?" Momoka smiled.

"Alright, sounds cool... So how will we let Giroro come and how will we restart the thing?" Natsumi looked around for ideas.

"You leave that to us!" Keroro said. "Alright platoon! lets go inside Giroro's room and start this! Then again I think it should only be Tamama and I for we were there when it happen... Yes let us go!" Keroro started to head to Giroro's room.

"Uncle! Let me come," begged Mois.

"Didn't you hear Gunso? Its just us!" Tamama spat.

"No let her come, she can bring us tea and help out," Keroro said as he entered the room

"You could say, snacks for brain power?" Mois said as she followed her beloved uncle.

"Then I think I should go to," Dororo began to say as he followed right behind Tamama

"That women!" Tamama complain as he followed after them shutting to door in front of Dororo. "Don't leave me out," Dororo cried as he turned his trauma switch on.

{well I do wonder how this will end... I guess while everyone else heads back up stairs and Dororo being carried by Koyuki so they can wait for Keroro's plan. Also they enjoyed snacks too... Yummy! Now lets go to Giroro's point of view?}

Giroro was extremely confused after everyone left. Why were they making a big deal about not remembering that pink headed Pekopon? That look on her face. _I feel bad for some odd reason... Now that I think about it, why hadn't we taken over Pekopon? Fuyuki was weak, and general Aki was rarely home so what was stopping us? No one is in our way... And just how long have we been in Pekopon? Things really need to change now that I feel... well free... Something I hadn't felt since I have step foot in this place... But what made me chained down in the first place? _He was too distracted in his thoughts to noticed that Keroro, Mois, and Tamama had entered.

"Gero Gero Gero! This is indeed working in our favor," Keroro smirked.

"Huh? How so Gunso?" Tamama had to ask. Giroro looked up returning to reality once again.

"Now that Giroro is no longer chained down we can actually invade this house and make it our true base and soon Pekopon shell be ours!" Keroro let out an evil laugh.

"You could say betrayal," Mois said.

"What do you mean finally?" Giroro stared.

"You see, when you came here, to so call "rescue" me you have fail and thus have been chained down and unable to be much useful in this invasion... Along with Dororo. You two have become soft hearted since you have met your partners," Keroro explained as he was pacing back and forth.

"But didn't you became soft with your partner?" Giroro glared. He never had a partner to begin with. Whatever, Keroro was being stupid... He didn't know where Keroro was going with it, so might as well listen.

"Its just an act! I may act like Fuyuki's best friend but I am still me!" Keroro defended himself.

"Riiiiiiggghhhttt" both Giroro and Tamama said as they rolled there eyes. They both knew he just lied so they let him off the hook.

"If we let this opportunity go to waste, making you get chained down again we will be back to normal, and we must not let that happen" Keroro shouted.

"Oh yeah? How are we going to do that?" Tamama asked.

"remember we said that we should repeat the things so we can get Corporal Giroro's memory back?"

"Yeah?" Tamama said waiting for him to continue. Giroro of course was confused. What was he talking about returning his memories?

"The journal! We need to have it! So we can be one step ahead and change the future!" Keroro laughed once again.

"You could say, alternating the outcome," Mois smiled.

"I can see your point... Faintly though," Tamama said.

"If you think about it... Everything that we have done that involves Natsumi, has fail because of someone," he looks at Giroro. "or we didn't do it right..." Keroro crossed his arms across his chest. "like that one time when we turn Natsumi into a Thunder God, remember? Who ruined it?" Keroro asked.

"uhh there was Kululu, Giroro, Fuyuki, and you," Tamama said as Keroro flinched as his name.

"If I have done more research this wouldn't happen! If Kululu had put ear bubs in Giroro's ears he wouldn't hear her scream making him angry and try to kill us for bulling her," Keroro explained. Giroro was so confused he decided to ignore everything they said so his head would stop hurting.

"Oh I see! Gunso your so smart!" Tamama clapped.

"You could say a second chance to correct errors?" Mois clapped her hands too.

"But one thing though... How will we get that journal back? Because I don't remember everything that happen on that day, and I never wrote it down," Tamama made a point.

"Who is the jerk in this platoon privet Tamama?" Keroro asked.

"Why Sgt major Kululu," Tamama responded

A/N: Sorry not much action here ^^; hope the next one will make up for it or something 3


	6. Chapter 6

Now Giroro was listening, if Kululu was involved then it meant that he is the guinea pig of Kululu's evil messed up plan.

"What if Kululu got his hands, oh I don't know, lets say a journal with personal info that so happens to belong to Giroro? What would he have done with it?" Keroro asked as he smirked.

"Why he would make tons of copies and use it as blackmail or sell it on eBay..." Tamama answers. "oooooh! Copies!"

"Exactly! He has copies of Giroro's journal!" Keroro smiled.

"WHAT?" Giroro shouted making everyone jump.

"Oops, I forgot he lost his memory," Keroro blinked.

" I lost my memory?" Giroro shot out of his bed. If it was true he needed his journal back to see what was the last thing he wrote and what was really going on.

"Uhh kind of, you just forgot about Natsumi, that female Pekopon with the pink hair who happens to have your real journal as we speak. And its better that you did," Keroro mumbled.

"Why?" Giroro had to ask. Was that why he felt so empty and free?

"Uhhh... You were in love with her..." Keroro's voice got lower.

"Impossible!" he jumped off his bed and started to head out of the room.

"Where are you going Giroro?" Keroro yelled after him

"I'm going to get my journal back and get the facts right. I won't believe anyone or even my platoon to brainwash me with lies! I won't be used as a puppet," Giroro shouted back as he headed back up stairs, tracking down that female Pekopon with the pink hair.

"Nooo! Everything will be ruin!" Keroro ran after Giroro as Tamama and Mois followed right after him.

"Gunso, wouldn't it be better you call Natsumi and warn her?" Tamama yelled after him.

"Gero! Why didn't I think of that?" Keroro face palms himself and takes out his cell, dialing Natsumi's number as Giroro kept making his way upstairs.

{Meanwhile, everyone was sitting in the kitchen table enjoying some tea and snacks made by Natsumi.}

"Wonder what's taking that stupid frog so long? He better not plan something behind our backs," Natsumi said as she took a bite out of a cookie. That's when her phone ranged and she answered. "Hello?" she swallowed her cookie.

"Natsumi! Giroro is heading your way to take his journal back! You can't let him have it!" Keroro yelled over the phone.

"Why not? Its his journal," Natsumi said.

"Gero! That's true, but... Uhhh..." Keroro didn't have anything to say.

"What are you hiding toad?" Natsumi angrily said over the phone.

"Why do you always assume that I'm hiding stuff," Keroro backed talked.

"Because your a lying frog that only knows how to lie!" Natsumi jumped out of her seat making everyone look at her with confusion.

"Then you can kiss getting the normal Giroro you love good bye," Keroro ended the call.

"Arg! That stupid frog was planning something behind our backs again!" Natsumi shut her phone and stuffed it back in her pocket... "Alright, change of plans," Natsumi said and looked around. Guess this snack time will turn into a meeting.

"I take it we won't be coming to my house?" Momoka's voice was full of disappointment.

"If things go according to plan we might end up using it after all," Natsumi winked. Momoka smiled brightly. That's when the door slam making everyone flinch from there seats. They looked over to where the noise had came from and there stood a sweaty red frog panting.

"I want… my journal back!" Giroro yelled.

"But what if I don't want to give it to you?" Natsumi mocked. She walked around the table, and heading towards him.

"Then I'll gladly take it by force," Giroro got into a fighting position.

"That sounds like fun," she stop right in front of him, and she bended down so they would both be at eye levels. "How about a little wager my red frog friend?" Natsumi smirked.

"I'm not friends with a Pekopian! But I must ask, what kind of wager?" Giroro dared to ask.

"You name the challenge with the rules and I name the place and time. If you win. I'll give you your journal back..."Natsumi challenged.

"I'm listening... But what do you get if you win?" Giroro squinted. He had a bad feeling

"A date with me," Natsumi's expression went from smirking to serious.

"Pfft, you got to be kidding me. Why would I go to a date with you?" Giroro glared.

"Take it or leave it. Knowing you Giroro... You wouldn't back down on a challenge. Now would you?" Natsumi got back to her feet looking down at him.

"Its on pink hair Pekopian girl," Giroro accepted.

"This pink hair Pekopian girl has a name. Its Natsumi Hinata, remember that toad," she glared back at him.

"I will once I acknowledge you. The challenge will be: Capture the flag. Booby traps are allowed and only 2 weapons of your choice not counting booby traps. You must hide your flag, it must be inside the place you have chosen at all times other wise its an automatic disqualification.. To become the winner, you must have obtained your foes flag, and challenge your foe to a one on one battle. Is that clear?" Giroro explained. He was getting excited as he explained the challenge and was looking forward to it.

"Yup... Alright be at Momoka's house inside the replica of our house at 3 days from now since you just woke up and need to do some training to get back on your feet. Be there at 16:00 at Momoka's House next to our replica house" Natsumi said.

"Why so late?" Giroro questioned. It was a good thing she was giving him some time to get back on his feet. A big mistake for her.

"Because I have school that day. And so it gives Momoka enough time to set some things up" Natsumi winked.

"Your on.. See you until then.." he started to walk away back to the room at the underground hospital so he could check with Kululu if he was able to leave the hospital. As he was about to enter the basement Keroro and Tamama had finally caught up, out of breath.

"Giroro... W-what... D-did.. You g-get that... J-journal?" Keroro panted.

"Soon I will after I beat that pink female hair Pekopon." Giroro answered.

"Beat... Her?" Keroro questioned

"She challenged me and I've accepted," Giroro responded

"Let... Us... Help," Keroro was regaining his breath.

"You will not interfere with this battle Keroro! I will make sure of it.." he pulls his gun out and points it at Keroro's face.

"Not the face again!" Keroro panicked.

"Again?" Giroro asked. He didn't wait for Keroro to respond. He was wasting enough time threaten Keroro. He began to walk away.

"So now what Gunso?" asked Tamama.

"Lets just hope he has a sense of de-ja-vu and not repeat his mistakes," Keroro prayed. "I don't know about you but I don't want to get shot in the face again..." Keroro shivers at that memory where Giroro was pissed off at him for bulling Natsumi.

"Nor get beaten up with soy beans being stuffed into my mouth," Tamama shivers as well.

{so with that set, Momoka being really happy that Fuyuki was coming to her house to watch the battle between Giroro and Natsumi. Koyuki and Dororo were picked to be the inside announcer since they were ninjas that could hide and catch the blind spots, also to be the referees and make sure Keroro doesn't get in the way to ruin everything. Fuyuki and Momoka were going to be recording this so they can show it to Aki whenever she comes home. Kululu was just going to watch to be amused while Saburo was going to draw weapons so Giroro wouldn't use dangerous weapons and for Natsumi to get some since she didn't really have any, and to make it fair. While Tamama was just going to eat snacks with Keroro and Mois. With jobs assigned, and everything prepared they were just waiting for that day to come. Giroro had been released and had begun on his tough workout. Only resting when he needed too. Meaning no sweet potato's for Natsumi which made her sad. Speaking of Natsumi, she just did everything she does with chores, making sure Keroro did his chores, cook, study and sleep. Which made Giroro think he had the upper hand. So two days before the match…}

Natsumi was walking home from school trying to figure out what to do to prevent Keroro from interfering with the battle. She then noticed that Saburo was walking just up ahead. She smiled as she recalled her memories how she used to blush with the sight of him and would always run towards him asking if they could walk home together. _Wait a minute, he's friends with Kululu! _She thought.

"Saburo!" Natsumi shouted as she made her way to him.

"Oh, hey Natsumi," he said as he stop waiting for her to catch up.

"Can I ask for some advice?" Natsumi asked.

"Go ahead," he smiled.

"Do you have any ideas to make the up coming battle a success without Keroro interrupting nor anyone else?" she asked. All of a sudden she felt as someone was staring at her. She turned around and saw no one. Was this her imagination? Was Keroro spying on her again?

"Well, why not make a barrier around the house? That way no one can get in nor out, except for the flags just in case someone wants to hide it outside,'' Saburo explained as he put his hands behind the back of his head and getting Natsumi's attention back.

"Hmmm sounds reasonable, then what about Koyuki or Dororo?" Natsumi asked.

"What about them?" Saburo answers her question with a question.

"I have a feeling that they might interfere since one of us could get hurt... Which I doubt but ya know, just want-" Natsumi looked down

"To take extra precautions, yeah no worries... Hmm well if they are going to be inside and be reporting, they might give away the position from the other..." Saburo looks up lost in thought.

"Oh yeah! Ididn't thought about that!" Natsumi realized.

"Guess I can ask Kululu that he should invent a product where it'll make Koyuki and Dororo invisible and soundproof, if they interfere they could get shock..." Saburo said.

"Shock? Isn't that going a little to far?" Natsumi asked.

"That's only if you want to take extra precaution, and that way they know for sure NOT to interfere," Saburo smiled.

"True... Alright! Thanks Saburo!" Natsumi smiled.

"Any time, guess I'll see you at Momoka's house at that replica house at..."

"16:00 sharp! Oh by the way, think you can make me a leek and a replica of my book bag?" Natsumi asked.

"Sure, see ya," Saburo smirked as he began to walk away.

{So two days had past and then it was 3:40 pm... 15:40 in military time... Everyone was ready at the Momoka's house by the replica house.}

Giroro and Natsumi were picking out there weapons from what Saburo had drawn right in front of the audience so they would know what they had chosen.. Natsumi smiled at Saburo who had drawn that leek she had requested.

"A leek? What do you plan on doing with that? Do the leek spin," Giroro chuckled.

"Keep laughing. I didn't got to eat something once I got home you know" Natsumi said as she was inspecting the leek.

"This should be over quickly..." Giroro huffed as he ended up getting lots of string, with lots of bombs. And his weapons of choice was his big missile launcher and with its extension pack with 8 more missiles. He already had a plan in mind, he'll hide his flag in Fuyuki's room for it had a good view outside, and he'll be waiting for her instead of going after her. That way he can put all his booby traps on the stairs which make it easy to set them up not only that but a good way to protect his flag. For some reason it felt as if he shouldn't get these and should try something new, if he didn't it would be an automatic lost. But he shrugged off that feeling. This plan had worked a lot back when he was in Keron, its a small chance it'll fail.

"so you already know where to put your flag?" Natsumi asked as she picked up an item of a replica of her book bag.

"I have... You know that isn't a weapon right?" Giroro looked at her trying to figure out what she was going to do with it.

"It can be used as a weapon, I've heard in news that people have killed other people with a book bags," Natsumi smirked.

{remember kids and fans, don't use book bags to kill people}

"... Sure whatever..." Giroro said as he was ready to start. He looked at the time 15:58.

"Guess I'll see you at the other side Gi-ro-ro" she said his name slowly, making him shiver inside. {which he took as a creepy feeling. guess the heart doesn't really forget but his mind made him confused}

As they headed to the room with the replica of the Hinata's house where there were 5 green circles in front of the house. Koyuki and Dororo were waiting for them to explain what was going on. Fuyuki and Momoka had already gone to the recording room to start recording {and I'm sure you know who was fussing over for being... Alone... Together... in one small room... Tee-hee} and of course Kululu, Saburo, Tamama, Mois, and Keroro had sat down on some bleachers not to far from the house with a big TV in the air switching cameras showing the rooms. And next to them were big speakers.

"ok guys!" Koyuki said as her voice echoed onto the speakers.

"Yay my voice is loud enough so you guys can pay attention to me," Dororo cried with joy.

"Pick a circle and it shell teleport you somewhere at random inside the house," Koyuki smiled.

"That way it would be fair. Now I hope you guys know where to hide your flag! Whenever you guys are ready step onto any circle you want!" Dororo instructed.

Giroro picked the middle one without hesitating. While Natsumi picked the one on his right. {just like old times}

"Sweet! I'll pick the one next to Natsumi!" Koyuki skipped to the circle next to Natsumi.

"That is true, we will be going inside with them so we can give our audience the info!" Dororo said as he walked and stood on the circle next to Giroro. "Good luck Giroro," Dororo smiled behind his mask.

"Tch, I don't need luck for this battle. I am the red devil remember?" Giroro smirked as he went to battle mode.

"You'll need the luck," Natsumi smirked as well.

"Let the games begin!" both Koyuki and Dororo sang. That's when there circles started to glow making the 4 of them float until they disappeared, teleporting to there new locations.

"I hope Giroro will win" Keroro said.

"kukuku... I wouldn't hold your breath" Kululu chuckled.

"Aw come on man, there might be some hope for the red frogger," Saburo said coolly.

"kukuku, we both know how its going to end kuku kuku" Kululu chuckled.

Giroro ended up teleporting right inside the living room right above the sofa so his landing was soft. _'good, im closer to my distention' _Giroro thought to him self as he started to set his booby traps. He moved quick and fast not sure how much time he had on his hands before the female warrior would appear.

Natsumi ended up teleporting in the room where they had the pool. And to make it better she appeared right above the pool. She realized that she was about to fall into the water, so she ended up letting out a small yelp.

At that instant, Giroro had already set his booby traps half way up the stairs when he heard that yelp. He had the urge to come running to that noise and protect it from something. It took all his self control to not move _What the hell is wrong with me?_' he shouted at himself.

Little did he know Koyuki was using her ninja stealth mode already stalking Giroro. She was wearing this special cloak that made her invisible and soundproof so even with Giroro's amazing hearing wouldn't hear or notice her. "Giroro has stopped making his booby traps, has he heard something to make him stop?" Koyuki reported.


	7. Chapter 7

Dororo had the same exact equipment. He was standing at the corner of the pool room watching Natsumi fall into the water. It looked like she was having trouble swimming back up to the surface, he would of liked to jump in to save her but he couldn't.

{A little before the match started...}

"Here are your equipment!" Natsumi smiled as she handed Koyuki and Dororo the cloaks.

"What's this?" Koyuki asked.

"Its so you can do your jobs better without blowing our cover. Its suppose to make you soundproof and invisible when the match starts," Natsumi explained.

"What else?" Dororo asked.

"Well... Its also suppose to keep both of you from interfering, don't get me wrong, I have trust in you... But..." Natsumi looked down.

"Just to feel reinsured," Koyuki smiled.

"Yeah, if you happen to interfere there might be a shock," Natsumi looked at there shocked face.

"Is it going to hurt?" Dororo asked.

"I'm not sure, but Kululu made these... Soo... That's saying something" Natsumi explained as they all shivered.

{Now back to the present..}

But Natsumi had swam up to the surface. She took a deep breath and started to swim to the side of the pool, pulling her self out.

"Urg... Wet clothes... Hope this will be over before I get a cold..." Natsumi mumbles.

"Looks like miss Natsumi is still good and wet." Dororo explained.

{Meanwhile...}

"We must strike while we still can Tamama!" Keroro declared as he started to get off his seat and walked towards the house.

"kukuku I wouldn't do that," Kululu chuckled.

"and why no-" Keroro was interrupted by a horrible shock coming from... A force field? "AHHHHRRRHHHH THE PAIN!" there was smoke as he collapsed onto the ground, having his black afro, and his skin was a crispy tan!

"Smells like cow flesh," smiled Tamama.

"Kukuku, told you so," Kululu chuckled evil

"Natsumi ask Kululu if he could whip up a force field to keep anyone from interfering. Mostly you, and the force field should be shutting down when there's a winner," Saburo smirked as he kept his eyes on the big TV.

"Why didn't you told me that before I decided to interfere?" Keroro yelled.

"Kukuku you never asked," Kululu laughed as he was looking into his Laptop screen. {Where in the world did that laptop came from?}

"Well as long as I can communicate with Dororo and he does what we ask him too then we can still interfere! Gero Gero Gero" Keroro plotted.

"Afraid not, because he will also get shocked if he interferes in the match since he's wearing a cloak that makes him invisible and unheard by the others inside so they won't give away the players position kukukuku," he laughed again. "it was also Natsumi's idea, she wanted to make sure her friend Koyuki and Dororo wouldn't interfere if it went to far,"

"Since when had she took extra precautions?" Keroro demanded as he removed his afro and his skin was back to green.

"I suggested it when she came to look for me," Saburo smirked.

"Gunso, just sit right next to me and enjoy the fight," Tamama invited him as he patted the empty seat next to him.

"You could say taking a break by force?" Mois said. Keroro grumbled as he took his seat between Mois and Tamama.

{now lets see how our competitors are doing...}

"Ah, so Giroro decided to hide his flag or tape it I should say on Fuyuki's ceiling next to the light bulb. No one usually looks up, especially if the enemy is right in front of them. Nice idea. I noticed he already put those 8 missiles under Fuyuki's blanket. Just like he described in his journal, but the only difference is he slightly left the door open and has lots of mirrors around in a lot of different positions. Guess so he can see where and when she would be coming" Koyuki reported. "Dororo, how is Natsumi doing on your side?"

"Miss Koyuki! Looks like she already hid the flag without me realizing where. It appears like it should be somewhere in the pool." Dororo said as he leaned over the pool to see if he could of spot Natsumi's flag. And he has spotted something pink. "I see something pink in the swimming pool. Looks like Giroro will have to go for a swim if he wants to get that flag, she does realize that we're frogs and it'll be easy to get a hold of it," Dororo reported.

Natsumi felt like she was being stalk, but knew that it could have been Koyuki or Dororo already reporting what she did. Hope that it fooled them thinking that she had hid the flag inside the pool. But in reality she stuffed it into her book bag while she was still in the water. That would explain why she was in there for a while. {isn't that cheating? ...It isn't?... Oh that's right, Giroro did say that the flag must be inside the chosen place at all times, other wise its an automatic disqualification.. He never did say once you pick a spot you must keep it there at all times. Nice thinking Natsumi.}

"Alright, if I am correct, Giroro would be at Fuyuki's room waiting for me to come right?" Natsumi mumbled to her self. "alight, time to head up stairs and use the leek spin!" she giggled as she started to dash up stairs.

"Miss Natsumi is on the move and is ready to repeat history! Careful Miss Koyuki!" Dororo warned her.

"You worry to much about me Dororo!" she giggled as she was hanging near Giroro. Literally. She was on the ceiling watching closely and hoping that she would stay safe at that spot.

Giroro kept an eye on the small mirror that was in the corner where he could see the reflections from the other mirrors letting him know if that female warrior was coming any time soon.

Natsumi finally made her way through that big maze. How in the world the frogs don't get lost and always make it in time to who knows where they want to go. As she opened the door slightly, something shiny caught her eyes. It was a mirror. She noticed there was more around. _Must be his way to know when I'm coming... Excellent... _She took a deep breath and made a face.

Giroro noticed that Natsumi had arrived with a face that showed she was pissed off... For what? All of a sudden she stopped just like a foot away from the first booby trap, had she already noticed them? She did saw what he had picked out... But the room should be dark enough that it wouldn't reflect any light. {Time to take a trip down at memory lane}

All of a sudden the house rumbled, for the explosion had been set off.

"ahh..." Giroro took a deep breath in. "I love that sound," he smiled as he closed his eyes.

Another explosion.

"The girls very tough," Giroro's eyes opened.

{booms lots of them!}

"I figured that one would do the trick!" Giroro's eyes widen.

{booms to the 4th power!}

"Urg" he stood up staring at the door.

{kaboom! I'm having fun saying booms!}

"Erg..." his eyes were wide full of shock.

{better leave with a big bang! BOOMS!}

Natsumi enters the room, by slamming the door wide open with her foot. For some odd reason this looked extremely familiar for Giroro but didn't know why. But it was slightly different. She was soaking wet. Must have fell in the pool.

"Your so going to pay for this!" Natsumi yelled.

"How you pass those bombs?" Giroro dared to ask still shocked.

"Those bombs? I just used the leek spin!" Natsumi glared.

{try it at home! Just take a leek and spin it!}

"Now I'm going to use this leek on you my wet footed friend!" Natsumi shouted.

"Urg! You mean to tell me that you got through my traps using a measly vegetable?" Giroro shouted angrily.

"That's right!" Natsumi glared and pointed up at his flag. {how she know it was there? She didn't glimpse up at the roof!}

" I can explain that easily!" Dororo said as he was standing behind Natsumi unharmed as well.

"Dororo! You came!" Koyuki smiled. {I take it that they can see each other since they're both invisible?}

"yeah, Natsumi used the mirrors to her advantage to see where Giroro was standing and in a result she spotted his flag," Dororo smiled.

{Giroro's advantage has been backfired... Nice!}

"I challenge you for your flag!" Natsumi declared.

Giroro smirked. "Gah good... I like a challenge..." He said as he got in a position to jump off Fuyuki's bed. "too bad you won't be around much longer," he said as he took the blanket with him reveling his pack of missiles shooting at her.

Natsumi kept her face on, trying not to smirk as her plan was going according to plan. She lifted her book bag to take the hit, after it hits she had to make her move now or never.

Giroro noticed she came out unharmed and grabbed his bazooka out. He had to trick her where he was going to shoot.

{oh wish you were there.. He's dodging pretty cool right now! And so is Natsumi! Want a better view at this? Go watch episode 4! Like the middle of it I guess?}

"How dare you make a mess at our replica house?" she said as she dodged the missile and went at him ready to hit him on the face to knock him out of the window.

Giroro knew he was going to lose. To this so brutal, so violent, and so heartless female Pekopian... So much like him... He was going to accept the hit and accept his loss. 'Natsumi Hinata... I think... I'm... In... Lo-' he started to think as she came closer. But all of a sudden there was a dark shadow in the smoke, right behind Natsumi, a snake like arm or tentacle had slithered to grab her ankle, making her fall face first dropping her bag out her reach.

"oof" Natsumi let out a small groan as she landed. She was so close to repeat history once again and get things back to normal. She looked down to see who or what had tripped her. It was another of those green arms she saw not to long ago. Something she wish she could have forgotten. Her eyes widen.

"No... Anything but him again," she quietly mumbled...

Giroro had heard her. What made her so frighten of this... Thing? And what made him feel... Scared? His gazed had followed to where that arm thing was leading to... To the cloud of the left over explosion.

"ha-ha! So you have met..." the thing... No.. One of the CSA had appeared, except... It was... Female... "you've met my mate didn't you? I take it you couples were the ones that caused his death," she smirked sending both of them shivers.

"looks like someone has appeared and interfered with this!" Koyuki said, not liking where this was going.

{time to be a jerk... Meanwhile...}

"what the frog?" Keroro jumped out of his seat. "Kululu we need to stop this! Let the force field down! We can't let them battle a CSA alone!" Keroro shouted. As much as he was scared he couldn't let his childhood and comrade die, and let his best friend's sister die.

{that's noble of him...}

"kukuku, I wish I could," Kululu laughed. "but I'm afraid I left the button at home to turn off the force field," he explained.

"why would you do that? Did you plan on keeping us trap here until someone went to your lab to look for that button? " Keroro said.

"I'm not an idiot kukuku," Kululu laughed darkly making Keroro flinch. "it was supposed to automatically shut off on its own as soon as the winner was announced,"

"can you get through with Fuyuki and Momoka? Or turn off that cloak thingy so Koyuki and Dororo so they can help them out?" Keroro plead.

"kukuku, its no use, Fuyuki and Momoka are locked inside that recording room waiting until the winner is declared. And Momoka orders were not to let them out until the winner was called," Kululu chuckled.

"you could say, getting lovey dovey?" Mois smiled.

"and as for... Kukuku.. Dororo and Koyuki its the same thing with that force field, until the winner is announced kukuku," Kululu said as he was staring at his laptop. Saburo in the other hand faced Kululu with a confused look.

"who planed all this?" Tamama asked.

"Natsumi, guess it backfired for taking extra... Kukuku precautions so no one wouldn't interfere," Kululu chuckled.

"how much did she pay you?" Keroro screamed.

"kukukuku... The pain…" Kululu laughed.

{... I hope it wasn't too much... Now we return too... Fuyuki and Momoka!}

"sister! Momoka we have to save them!" Fuyuki stood up on his chair with what little room they had.

"we can't! Natsumi... Locked us in this tiny room so we can get lovey dov- I mean so we don't interfere," Momoka was blushing now that she was extremely close to him. _'don't be all girly just yet!'_ dark Momoka shouted.

"call Paul!" Fuyuki grabbed Momoka's shoulders and looked into her eyes.

"F-Fuyuki," this was too much for her to handle.

"Momoka," Fuyuki said. Then all of a sudden he felt something extremely heavy. Did Momoka just fainted? "Momoka! Wake up! Its not the time to faint!" Fuyuki shouted. He didn't know what to do with a really rich cute fainted girl who happens to be in his hands.

{thus they couldn't get out... Someone is having a wonderful dream... Shhh lets not intrupted the cute couple... So back too...}

"can you like modify the rule Kululu?" Tamama asked.

"kukuku what do you take me as boy?" Kululu asked.

"well, can you I don't know... Add a rule that every hour everyone in that room together teleports to a random place? And who ever is touching they teleport to the same place?" Tamama asked cutely

"Gero? That's a great idea!" Keroro smiled. "Kululu can you do that?"

"kukuku that's Childs play" Kululu laughed as he started to type on his laptop. Everyone else looked back to the TV, seeing that nothing as changed... For now that is.

{ok fans, stop hating on me... We'll go back to the real story now}

"met who?" asked Giroro

"my mate! The one you two killed! He was suppose to bring something but got distracted by playing a game! That happen to take his life!" she screamed.

"that red frog didn't kill him... I did," Natsumi mumbled.


	8. Chapter 8

"You? A human?" she couldn't help but laugh. She looked the exact same as the male except that you could of tell she was female from the voice, those super long eyelashes, her cloths which she wore a purple and blue checkered design dress, and her tear drop shape head had splits at the pointy end.

"Tell me your joking human," she chuckled. She looked at Natsumi who was glaring at her, and then she moved her eyes to Giroro who looked extremely confused. "in that case since you want to take the blame so bad I shell kill you to a nice place I found down in the basement," she smirked. She started to back away slowly disappearing into those leftover bomb explosions clouds, dragging along Natsumi.

"No! No!," she screamed. {she would of use her book bag from the looks of it, but she had dropped it when she fell.} She looked at Giroro for help but he just stood there. Watching as if he didn't care. 'he _wouldn't save me after all... He doesn't need me anymore then...' _she thought. She closed her eyes and took one deep breath. She opened her eyes and looked at Giroro who hasn't moved one inch.

_Her screaming was making my limbs cry, my heart is being ripped apart, not knowing why but I have to save her. She just gives me the look of betrayal, have I really betrayed her? I feel as I did_. Giroro looked into her brown. Her beautiful brown eyes. His heart was now being tortured, seeing her eyes, her beautiful sad eyes, getting fresh tears, and gives Giroro a small sad smile.

"Giroro... I still... Love you," she said as she faded away into that cloud.

"NATSUMI!" a voice screamed. Not just a voice... MY voice. I felt my self running into that cloud. Everything in there was dusty and hard to see. "NATSUMI!" again my voice screamed her name, it felt so refreshing.

"Giroro..." I heard her mumble, it was so soft but I could hear the fear in it. I began to run, letting a funny feeling. A tugging feeling leading me to who knows where. That's when I saw her being pulled into the door that leads down stairs! I leaped to her, landing onto the ground hard, but I didn't care. The pain in my heart was worst. I reached for her hands as we tried to get a hold of each other. I grabbed her soft hands and I felt complete inside. _Right now's not the time to think like that!_

"Giroro!" she smiled, happy to see me. We were now being pulled together.

"hang on," I instructed her as she nodded. _I have to think of something quick. _All of a sudden Giroro felt a gust of wind_? No, someone running past me... Dororo?_

{switching points of views! Earlier...}

"we have to stop her before Natsumi gets hurt!" Koyuki said as she took out her sword and was about to slice the arm. But as soon as she took her first step she felt a horrible shock and couldn't help but yelp as she fell to her knees.

"Miss Koyuki!" Dororo shouted as he ran to her. "we aren't allowed to interfere other wise-"

"I know the consequence Dororo! But I can't let my friend die!" she said. She looked at Natsumi who was smiling at Giroro?

"Giroro... I still... Love you..." Natsumi said as if it were her good bye. Koyuki felt her heart hurt a little bit. Sure she had a small crush on Natsumi but was slowly disappearing when Natsumi first confessed to Giroro. But it still hurt a bit.

"Why isn't Giroro doing anything Dororo?" Koyuki whined.

"I think... He's confused on what to do-" Dororo answered.

"NATSUMI!" Giroro shouted as they saw him run into the cloud of dust.

"Has... Giroro regained his-" Koyuki asked.

"No... Not yet... He's just following his heart right now... Not his mind," Dororo couldn't help but smile.

"We must follow them! Its our duty to report," Koyuki slowly got up.

"Are you able to get up?" Dororo asked.

"Yeah... Lets go D," Koyuki smiled as she started to slowly regain her energy. Dororo nodded and follow after here. As they got down stairs they noticed that Giroro was holding onto Natsumi's hands trying to calm her down.

"Hey can you hear me? Come in Koyuki and Dororo!" there earpiece said. It was Keroro's voice!

"Loud and clear Keroro," Dororo responded back.

"Good! Listen well... Because of Natsumi being extremely careful we are unable to help, until the winner has been declared! So keep doing your job as reporters. Oh and before I forget, we added something that will make your jobs maybe a little harder," Keroro explains

"Added something?" Koyuki wondered.

"Every hour everyone including the CSA {Just to make it clear that's the Alien race of Rick… short for Cobra Squid Alien… Wow, the writer sure has _Great Skills _to come up with a name like that…} will be teleported somewhere random inside the house including the basement. If you guys aren't touching anyone you will be separated, if your indeed touching someone they will be teleporting together in the same spot. Understand?" Keroro informed them.

"Alright, but why?" Dororo asked.

"To give Natsumi and Giroro a chance to declare the winner. Now you got two minutes before the teleporting effect will take place. Good luck, over and out!"

"Koyuki! If we let that CSA teleport with those two together they will be in danger! We have to separate them!'' Dororo said.

"But how? If we get near them and try to help them then we will be shocked," Koyuki reminded him.

"I have a plan," he started to dash towards his friends. As soon as he passed Giroro who seemed to have noticed him, he took out his sword. {30 seconds left...} he threw his sword at the tentacle which he immediately felt the shock for interfering. He fell to his knees as he tried to gasp for air. {wow, Kululu didn't hold back at all...}

"Dororo!" Koyuki ran to him checking if he was going to be alright.

"I'm... Fine," Dororo panted... There was a horrible scream of pain.

{Wheeeeee}

Natsumi no longer felt being dragged and looked down to see what had happen. Dororo's sword was the one that freed her. "thank you... Sorry to cause you guys so much pain," Natsumi smiled. All of a sudden there was a green glow underneath them. she immediately made sure she was touching the sword that Dororo threw to save her incase she needed it.

"what the he-" Giroro said as he was still holding onto Natsumi's hands. They both disappeared.

Koyuki and Dororo watched them as they both disappeared together.

{so after one bright light moment}

Natsumi opened her eyes to see they were at the pool's room, good thing is that they didn't fall into the water this time. "Giroro! Are you alright?"

"Yeah... Are you?" he asked

"Now I am! I'm glad to have you ba-," Natsumi was going to embrace him into a hug.

"I still don't really know you Natsumi," Giroro admitted, noticing that Natsumi stopped in the middle of her hug. "I'm so confused right now... My heart is telling me to... Follow you and protect you but my mind... Its telling me to stay back and not get near you..." Giroro looked at her.

"its... Ok... This isn't really a movie or TV show so I didn't expect you to remember me, but... To have fallen in love with me," she looked down {but it is a TV show! What you talking about women?}

"I... I could never fall in love with you..."Giroro said looking away from her. He knew it was true but he was so close to fall in love with her if it weren't for that interruption. He was grateful but his heart wasn't.

"Is that so?" Natsumi wanted to cry right there. But something stopped her. _'Don't cry, not in front of him.. He'll see you weak, just the things he hates, he fell in love with you because you are a warrior... His warrior princess_ she thought to her self.

"I hope you won't start crying because of what I said," Giroro looked at her and was surprised what he saw. He expected her being sad and in tears but instead he saw her smiling and determined. His heart started to thump fast against his chest, and felt his face slightly burning up, feeling a blush come upon his cheeks.

"Never, why would I let some toad make me cry?" she stood up. "No, I'm a warrior and I wont be weak anymore!" she said quiet loudly. "And for your information, Giroro, you will be falling in love with me. I'll make sure you do" she smirked.

"A Warrior is not-" Giroro started to say.

"A Lover, yeah yeah yeah I heard it and read it in your journal too many times you hypocrite," she giggled.

"..." he had nothing to say except stare and but blush a bit more. He sent a scowl at her but mostly at him self for feeling something like that. "I'll like to see you make this Warrior become a lover," he finally said as he walked a little away from her checking his surroundings.

"Oh you will," she challenged and then looked at her surroundings. She noticed that Dororo's sword had came with her. She bended down and grabbed it. "well I got a weapon we can use just incase we need it," Natsumi said.

"Here hand over the weapon, I know how to use it more then you would," Giroro said. Natsumi rolled her eyes as she handed it to him. As soon as Giroro touched the sword it sent him shocks making him drop it and let out a growl.

"Are you ok?" Natsumi asked as she kneeled down to him.

"I felt a shock as soon as I touched it, but why didn't it shock you?" Giroro asked as he looked as his hand.

"... Hmm... The rules! You said only two weapons and you already used your two!" Natsumi explained.

"But what about you? You had that leek and book bag," Giroro pointed out.

{well technique when Natsumi picked the leek she never said she would use it as a weapon, but instead said that she hasn't eaten, so it must have been assumed that she was going to eat it... Great way for looking for loop holes!}

"Well guess that means that I get to use this until we bump into Dororo and I could return it," Natsumi smiled.

"... Maybe you should let me hold the sword and I'll return it since he's my friend," Giroro said. Natsumi raised her eye brow and looked at Giroro. _Does he want to get shocked again? _Natsumi wondered.

"alright..." Natsumi handed it over again. This time as soon as he touched it nothing happen.

"Oh I see, as long as you don't say you'll use it as a weapon then you wont get shock, nice" Natsumi smiled.

{next time if you ever plan on challenge someone make sure you have a lawyer so they can destroy those loopholes... Meanwhile...}

Koyuki and Dororo appeared in the at the control room.

"we should be finding Giroro and Natsumi,'' Koyuki said.

"that would be a good idea, but first we should turn off all the power off because we have an enemy roaming around base and we don't want her to get a hold of our weapons," Dororo explained as he went to Mois desk. As he went over there he gasp.

"what's wrong?" Koyuki asked as she went to him. As soon as she arrived to the desk she noticed that the controls were what you would find in a children's toy. "I never knew you guys had buttons like this," she walks around and notices that the other desks were the same.

"we don't... Its advance, Kululu wouldn't have any of these toys, it'll make him look bad," Dororo said as he looked at the buttons.

"oh right, isn't this a replica of the real house?" Koyuki asked.

"that's right! I forgot, just because Momoka is rich she couldn't copy our technology... So she tried her best to make it exactly the same..."

"Do you think that everything else that's not advance like the pool that Natsumi landed in, would be real?" Koyuki said.

"if that's true then my garden should be real! We aren't that far from it! We should check it out that! And if its real, we would have some food," Dororo mentioned.

"good! I'm hungry! I bet so is Natsumi!" she smiled.

"alright, in that case we should go check it out. I'll lead the way since I know where it is, follow me miss Koyuki!" he starts to lead the way. Koyuki nodes and follows him.

{remember kids, as much as money you have, you will never be able to have alien technology, especially from Keron...}

"we need to leave the house right away," Giroro said.

"we can't," Natsumi confirm

"what do you mean we can't?" Giroro glared at Natsumi.

"because I asked Kululu to add a force field around the house so Keroro wont get in here. Don't worry, we wont be stuck here forever, it'll turn off as soon as there's a winner..." Natsumi guilty smiled.

" You got to be kidding me!" Giroro shouted at her which earned himself a glare.

"well sorry I wanted to be extra safe by taking Saburo's help!" Natsumi growled. Just by mentioning Saburo's name made Giroro even more madder. "that way we could finish this challenge fair and square!"

"well that was just stupid of you! Why ask him?" he shouted back. _'you should of come to me instead' _he wanted to say.

"because unlike you, he helped me feel better when I was a wreck inside and knew I could seek help from him when you have nothing but military stuff in your stupid frog brain! And that your didn't trust me and avoided me the whole four days!" Natsumi raised her voice

"well because of that I have been alive! Its better then... Then... Boys and sweet potato's!" he raised his voice.

"is that so?" she lowered her voice but was glaring at him. "who said I only think about those two? You have no idea what was been in my head! All I have been thinking is getting you back to the Giroro we all love and knew!" she spat.

"I don't want to be that Giroro YOU loved and knew! I don't want to be chained down by YOU!" he shouted


	9. Chapter 9

"I don't want to be that Giroro YOU loved and knew! I don't want to be chained down by YOU!" he shouted at her, not even lowering his voice. "forgetting about you was the best thing that ever happened!" he noticed that she flinched. "I feel free and am able to do my job right! Nothing is holding me back!" he was breathing hard and his head hurt form yelling too much.

"... I... I.. I didn't... I didn't realized that I was chaining you down... Keeping you from your freedom..."her voice was so low that Giroro could barely hear it.

"well yeah! Now you know! If you weren't selfish and thou-" all of a sudden he felt pain on his right cheek making him fly over the pool, and crashing into the wall from at the other side and landing on the ground with a big thump as it echoed through the room. He sat up trying to figure out what just happen as he took a peek at Natsumi who had her hand out and staring at Giroro with tears in her angry eye.

"Hadn't you said enough? I didn't needed YOU to make me feel much worst then I already did! Excuse me for being selfish for wanting to have the Giroro I love and know back! The one that promised that he would protect me from anything that would bring harm to me! But you know what! Your not worth it anymore!... I... I hate you!" she ran outside the room.

{way da go you jerk... You just had to make someone cry...}

"shut up," Giroro said as he stood back up. His right cheek was already stinging and had tasted some blood. _'how hard did she hit me?' _he thought. He walked to the pool to see his face. What he saw surprised him, making him forgetting the pain on his cheek. Sure his cheek had swollen up and that his lips has split, {dang, that's what happens if you say some mean stuff to a girl... Especially Natsumi} it was that he had tears in his eyes. Not ones that you receive from pain, but from sadness. His heart was now truly empty. Her words had taken away his reasons to live. _Was she really that important to me_? He didn't even know anymore. He sat down at the edge of the pool and stared at himself.

{he might not know it but his heart is broken...}

"oh no they are fighting!" Koyuki said as she heard Natsumi's and Giroro's voice echoing through the halls.

"your right, this isn't the time for them to fight-" Dororo began to say. All of a sudden they saw Natsumi ran past them. Dororo caught a quick glimpse that she was crying. "what did Giroro say to her now?" he sighed.

"we shouldn't let them alone, I'll follow Natsumi this time and you go to Giroro," Koyuki said. Dororo nodded as they split up.

"but first I need to get to my garden and see if this replica house has that button," Dororo said. "hope this pit stop wont make me regret anything,"

{so yeah...}

Keroro and the others saw the fight between Natsumi and Giroro.

"kukuku, that's a good way to make someone cry," Kululu chuckled.

"man, he's been making her cry too many times," Saburo said, not even smiling.

"you could say, a bad break up?" Mois said.

"don't be dumb women!" Tamama glared at her. "they weren't even together, so they couldn't break up,"

"Gero! With all that shouting it must have echoed to that CSA female!" Keroro said.

{indeed it has for it looked like she started to walk towards the pool room, exactly where Giroro was at}

The female CSA had appeared at a hot spring. As much as she would have liked to have stayed and enjoy it she knew she had to find that girl who had escaped from her death once again. Not only that but that stupid red frog had to interfer. If only he could be on her side then this task would have ended a long time ago. She left the room and started to hear some shouting. Were they fighting? She smirked as she liked where this was heading. She listen carefully and tried to follow after the noise. But it soon had ended.

She poked her head into a random room, looking at her surroundings, noticing the red frog staring at himself through the pool. She took one good look into his eyes and noticed that his eyes were lifeless. _'Excellent, maybe I could use him to my advantage'_ she thought to herself as she smirked. She started to walk towards him as her footsteps echoing through the room.

"has the red frog lost something?" she cooed.

"I don't even know anymore," he responded_. 'heh, just as I thought, I could use him after all'_ she thought.

"I see... Looks like she used you after all," she said as she sat down.

"who used me?" he asked as he didn't bother to look at her.

"Natsumi my dear... She knows that if she chained you down," she noticed that Giroro flinched, making her smirk widen. "taking away your freedom, that you and your platoon would never invade Pekopon and be the laughing stock," she lean over whispering into his ear. "like she said, she wanted that warrior, no not a warrior, a love stricken fool back," she explained.

"s-she did?" he asked.

"but of course," she said as she looked at his reflection on the pool and she put the tip of her finger {wait a minute, didn't she have a tentacle? Oh yeah, they can regenerate...} into the pool blurring Giroro's image, but a new one appearing. It was Natsumi laughing to her self.

"ha! That stupid red toad wont know what happen! If my plan works, I wont have to worry about him invading Pekopon! He would let his love towards me chain him down!" the image laughed. "what a fool he is, I never loved h-" that's when Giroro splashed the water destroying the image and stood up, his hands clinched into a fist.

"see, you don't need her... We both lost something because of her... I lost my mate... And you would loose your freedom, your warrior self," she softly said.

"I hadn't lost my warrior self yet!" he growled

"really? Then why don't you kill her?" she asked.

"because... Because... Because of my stupid heart that is holding me back!" he shouted and glares at her..

"tell me red frog, what is your name?" she asked.

"Giroro..." he responded.

"my name is Lula. Well... Giroro, would you like to block this heart of yours? Not feel any more of those emotions that are holding you back? The main thing that's chaining you down?"

"I would if I could, then I would be able to have my head clear and stop being confused..." he mumbled.

"what if I said I could give you want you wanted?" she offers

"I'll take it, I don't care what the price is," Giroro looked at her with pleading eyes. "just take this emotions away from me! I want to be free!"

"if you say so then," she smirked. She looked at his eyes. All of a sudden the room went dark and it was soon replaced with red flashing lights.

"don't worry, someone turned off the power," Giroro responded as he kept looking in her eyes.

"if you say so... Are you ready to feel no more pain?" she asked.

"yes..." he responded.

"excellent," she chuckled.

{what has he gotten himself into?}

Koyuki had followed Natsumi all the way to her replica room as she fell onto her replica bed crying. Koyuki wished she could of say something but she knew she wouldn't be heard. So instead she sat down at the corner of Natsumi's replica bed to show that she was there for some support.

Natsumi felt someone sit on her bed and knew it must have been Koyuki. She wanted to be left alone but at the same time she didn't. So she just kept quiet and cried herself to sleep.

{well she has less then an hour to get some shut eye... So a little bit earlier…}

Dororo had arrived at his garden and realized that his garden was real and not fake. At least they'll have some food. He walked to the end of the room and started to feel around. He knew that he had a button somewhere to turn off the power incase of an emergency. He found it and pressed it. The room went dark, but soon lit up with red lights so you could still see your way but not well enough. Now that he was satisfied, he started to head towards the pool room.

As he got there he noticed that the female CSA was holding into Giroro's face and looking into his eyes. She leaned in, putting her huge forehead on his.

"now you are free Giroro... But you will have to follow me if you don't want to feel any pain," she seduced him.

"..." Dororo noticed that his eyes wasn't showing any life, as if he was getting possessed. But soon his eyes were replaced by his cold battle eyes... But these were more cold, sending shivers to him. He would of stop this but if he did he would be interfering thus reviving that horrible shock. The only thing he could of done is warn Koyuki and report it so the audience would know what's going on.

"Miss Koyuki! Giroro has joined the CSA side! He no longer is the Giroro we know! You have to warn Miss Natsumi without interfering," Dororo shouted.

Koyuki flinched as Dororo yelled through his ear piece. She stood up and looked around Natsumi's room. "how am I suppose to warn her without interfering?" She asked.

"there's got to be a loop hole!"

" I know!" she searched through her room until she found some paper and a pencil. She began to write** 'Giroro has been brainwashed by CSA, be careful around him...' **she looked around "ok Dororo, I've wrote down what you said as a reminder on a piece of paper on the replica table in Natsumi's room. Hope she wont notice it," she giggled.

"that's brilliant! I mean.. I'll have a look at it later?," Dororo said.

{oh I see... So if Natsumi spots that note she would know what Giroro is up to, I mean to uhh.. to read incase she's bored...}

Soon Lula had backed off. "you are free Warrior Giroro," she said.

"... What's going on?" he asked as he looked up confused.

"we will be getting our revenge soon... For now lets go and turn the lights on so we can see better," she said.

"alright..." he starts to lead the way. _'he is a very obedient warrior, little does he know, that the price for not feeling the pain he will be loosing his closest and dearest memories and he will rely on me"_ Lula thought to her self as she smirked and followed right behind him. _'soon I will have my revenge on you Natsumi Hinata... I shell take away your lover like you had taken my away'_

So Lula was still following Giroro as he lead the way to the power room so they can turn everything back to normal and so they would be able to see better once again. Lula didn't have night vison like her mate but something better.

"Who are you again?" Giroro asked as he stopped at the middle of his tracks.

"The name is Lula," she smiled. "So how did we met again?" Giroro asked.

"Why do you want to know that all of a sudden?" Lula stared.

"For some reason I feel as…" "we've been great friends for a while you know," She lookes into his eyes as they start to glow.

"Oh yeah…" Giroro mumbled

"And you remember Rick right?" She said as her eyes started to turn back to normal.

"Rick, yeah I remember him… So what brings you here?" Giroro nodded slowly.

"Well you know in our home planet we live forever until we find our soul mates right? We only have one in our life time, and only real couples are able to create kids so they can grow up and soon meet with there mates." She smiled as Giroro nodded believing every word she said. "Rick happens to be like 200 years older then me, sure it sounds creepy but its not… we don't age until we met our other half," She smiled.

"Sounds reasonable," Giroro mumbled.

"So now that we met we started to age, and since we look around the same age we'll die together at the same time… unless…" She stopped as she clinched her hands together. "Someone breaks the law and kills them…" She spat.

"That's wrong," Giroro felt angry for some odd reason.

"Anyway, we wanted to come to Pekopon since we heard that you were here and wanted to say hello to our dear friend," She smiled.

"I'm glad that you stopped by," Giroro felt happy. _'what's with all these sudden mood swings?' _Giroro thought to him self. Dororo kept his distance as he watched them chatting.

"I don't know about you but it looks like this Lula is feeding him lies as he eats every word as if it'll be his last meal…" Dororo reported.

"So when we came her, Rick saw this Pekopian girl holding lots of groceries and took interest. He thought it'll be nice to play a small joke on her for the fun of it, no harm right?"

"No harm at all," Giroro agreed.

"So he stalked her while I stayed behind to… well have some fun right?" Lula explained. "When I was done with whatever I was doing, I went to look for my mate… and What I have found was that she," She angrily said "Had killed my mate!" She growled.

"I see... So you want to destroy this girl... An eye for an eye" Giroro stated.

"yeah... I can't let things go undone... Even if it makes the world blind" she said.

"tell me why I'm helping you?" Giroro asked, making Lula shocked at his question.

"Is he remembering who he truly is?" Dororo asked.

"You do remember the real reason you were sent here right?" Lula changed the subject

"well… to… Invade Pekopon." He responded.

"yeah... To invade! But she's in your way of achieving your goal! Not only that she killed your best friend Rick!" She angrily said.

"Then… what about… my…" He held his head trying as if he was trying to block out a memory.

" everyone you thought that were your friends, they are trying to make you look like a fool" she quickly said.

"everyone?" Giroro thought. Just who is everyone?

"that's right... But soon you wont have to worry about it"

"I won't" he started to feel dizzy and out of it

"you'll soon forget everyone you ever knew"

"why everyone?"

"they all caused you pain," she smirked.

"... Yeah... They always do" he felt anger all of a sudden.

"but soon you wont have to worry about it" she smirked happy to be telling him all these lies and he believed her. Rick was indeed her mate but that doesn't mean they were here on vacation but to kidnapped some nice Pekoponians to sell for slavery and get some quick cash. Its always been like that and always so easy until they met her. And while Rick and so stuff like night vision she could brainwash the victims making it so much easier to complete there mission.

"right," he started to slow down as his eyes started to get all dopey.

"looks like your tired," she smirked. Good the effect was working.

"I shouldn't fall asleep, I still need to... Beat that... Warrior princess... Natsumi... And.. You came here to… to.." he started to mumble.

"sleep Gi-ro-ro" she said making Giroro get Goosebumps all over. Shoot, he should be feeling confused. maybe her spell was too weak.

"yeah..." he mumbled.

"lets see" she grabs him by the face and stares down at his sleepy eyes. "listen well... I am... The one for you..." she said as her eyes started to glow red

"the one?" he mumbled as his eyes started to glow with a faint red line around his eyes.

"I am your lover, your life" she whispered.

"ok..." He mumbled.

"you only remember me and only me"

"..."

"forget everyone else"

"who's... Everyone else" he asked as he passed out.

"excellent" she smirked as she dropped him onto the floor. All she needed to do was bring some hatred into him to have a reason why he should hate the girl so much like she hates her.

"Giroro! Miss Koyuki this is very bad news!" Dororo mumbled.

All of a sudden there was that green glow underneath everyone once again. Lula looked around confused and all of a sudden she grabbed a hold of Giroro so they would not separate once again. Natsumi didn't noticed it since she was asleep. But Koyuki noticed indeed and took a hold of Natsumi so they would be teleported together. As for Dororo he didn't have enough time to reach Giroro before they all disappeared.

Dororo had landed back into his garden and sighed as he had to look for Giroro once again.

Giroro and Lula ended up landing in front of Kululu's lab. Giroro still being unconscious or well asleep he didn't know what was going on at the moment. While Lula was looking at the thing.

"Someone has a big ego…" She mumbled.

Natsumi landed inside Giroro's tent with a loud thump onto the ground making her head jerk up. {like in those dreams where it feels as if you had fallen off a cliff and you suddenly wake up you know?} Koyuki landed on her feet but had to kneel quickly because the tent was too small.

"why in Giroro's tent? For crying out loud..." Natsumi mumbles as she sits up. She was amazed that it was so organized. Giroro's weapons were in place and put away. Everything was in there rightfully place.

"its My radio time," a voice said far to familiar to Natsumi that it made her jump and look around. She noticed it was coming from a radio. It was Mutsumi's radio show! Why did Giroro have a radio? On his station? She did recall reading his journal saying he only started to listen to it because of her, and he send some cards so she could hear them... Even though he had no taste for poetry, the though counted. She chuckled softly recalling at those badly made poetry.

"thank you for taking your time to hear me once again today. I wanted to start with some advice I wanted to give to someone who looked like they needed it even though they didn't know about it. Sometimes its hard to think about someone else feelings and when you think your helping them, but in reality your only doing it for your self, without knowing. Don't push your feelings away for the benefits for the other, instead steer for a way that will help the both of you. If something goes wrong don't give up and run away. Hold your head high up and walk forward to conger your mistake and not leave it where it should grow into a bigger problem. Sure it could be scary but at the end you would be happy and proud that you faced it.

"remember your not alone, you will always have someone to back you up no matter where you stand. There is an audience cheering for you to complete your mission, for you to reach your goal. Also don't abandoned them in the dark where they are confused and lost even if they don't show it. You are their light as they are yours. Together you'd be able to light the room together and get out of there. Sacrifices might be made but the way your heading will always have obstacles for you to conger and become stronger... remember to follow your heart, for they know what you really want..." gently said Mutsumi.

Natsumi stared at the radio, as if the words were meant for her... Things weren't going according to plan at all and she had ran away. He was right, she had to keep her head high up and face her obstacles so she can get stronger, she needed Giroro to light the dark room she's at as she needs to light his room for he is lost. Other wise who would save him? Keroro? Not likely. Besides that's one of the reason he had fallen for her… because of her strength.

"alright, now for some fan mail..." he began to say. Natsumi smiled and walked out of the tent. And began to head inside. First thing is first, she needed to get something to eat since it was already 7:30 {19:30 military time..} And she hasn't eaten anything since she arrived. Hopefully there was some food in the fridge.

Koyuki smiled as she saw Natsumi get her determination back. She followed right behind her.

{now that I think about it... Lets go check at the audience...}

Keroro and the others included Saburo, were still in the same place.

{guess nothing really happen... Weird.. How is there a... Mutsumi show if... Maybe there two different people after all! *coughs*orheprerecorded *coughs*}


	10. Chapter 10

"Looks like Natsumi is back to her strong willed self!" Koyuki sang.

"that's good news! I in the other had lost Giroro and trying to find him as we speak," Dororo said as he was dashing through the halls. As he made a quick turn he spotted the female CSA and Giroro right in front of Kululu's lab. "I've found them and the scene is not even right…" he reported.

"alright, but be careful alright," koyuki warned him.

"will do," Dororo said as he started to head towards them.

That's when Giroro wakes up sleeping on Lula's lap blushing. He noticed that some of her dress was torn as she had some fresh wounds and he panic {she made those her self}

"Who did this to you?" Giroro shouted "That girl with the pink hair… she wanted to kill me because she wanted… to" She started to sob. "You don't have to say any more," Giroro said as he tried to comfort her. He backs away angrily thinking why this pink hair girl would…. Hurt… his lover. "I'm going to kill her!" He shouts and turns his back at Lula, who so happen to be smirking.

Natsumi in the other hand kept on walking as she headed to the fridge and opens it, reviling an empty fridge. Her stomached growled.

"mmmm... I want some food," Natsumi pouted. She shuts the fridge and looks at the table noticing a flashlight with some kind of ninja star on it. She couldn't help it but smile. _"Thank you Koyuki,"_ Natsumi thought. If recalls correctly Dororo had a garden somewhere in the not so secret basement. She decided to grab the flashlight and head down stairs. As she entered through Keroro's room through the fridge, she couldn't see very well and noticed that the room was filled with a faint red light making her barley able to see.

"Wonder why the made the base like this?" She asked her self as she turned her flash light on able to see better.

{So after another round of twists and turns later Natsumi found Dororo's garden and thus she feast until there was a small glow started to glow and that's when she teleported… yeah we all know how exciting it is to see someone eat…}

"I know for sure that girl is somewhere in the house," Lula said

"Then I'll find her!" Giroro said.

"If you find her bring her to me, I have something I must do," Lula smiled only making Giroro agree. that's when another green glow appeared under them. Giroro completely forgetting what this did stood frozen. Lula was about to grab him.

"Your not brainwashing him no more!" Dororo shouted as he ran fast enough to tackle Giroro away from Lula's grasp causing great pain to Dororo for interfering as he landed my Lula touching her making them disappear together as for Giroro who disappeared alone.

So as Natsumi had reappeared in her replica room and looked around. She noticed that her desk was a mess from the last time she came here and there was no way she would of written something. She started to walk to the messy desk and spotted a note in Koyuki's handwriting gasping as she read every word.

Giroro had appeared at Fuyuki's room once again. started to looked around to the unfamiliar place. {oh no, the side effects is taking place!}

"Where am I?" Giroro mumbled. He noticed that there was a book bag and picked it up. Someone's scent was all over it. Is this the girl that wanted to hurt his beloved? He decided to bring it with him in case he encountered her. Giroro began to head out of the room.

Dororo and Lula had appeared at Keroro's collection room. Lula was looking around and shouted in anger for being split up from his bait. She broke the glass and started to throw everything she could get her hands on everywhere causing a big mess. Dororo tried his best to hide and avoid her anger.

"Dororo are you alright?" Koyuki said as she was running in the halls of the base. She hadn't expected that Natsumi would disappear on her when she took her eyes off. When she noticed the glow it was far to late for her to touch her.

"I am! But Giroro has been brainwashed that he really thinks Natsumi is the bad guy here and will kill her! You've got to warn her!" Dororo shouted.

"I'll do my best!" Koyuki reported.

"I sudgesst you go back to where the flags are. I'm sure Natsumi would want to get the flags and get this match over with," Dororo explained.

"oh yeah! I forgot about the flags!" koyuki face palms herself as she starts to find her out of the maze.

"oh no giroro!" Natsumi said as she crumbled the paper and stuffed it into her pocket. "I need to save him... But to do that we must get out of here... And to do that, I must challenge him again for his flag... Which happens to be at Fuyuki's room!" she starts to leave her room. She steps out and noticed that Giroro had just come out of Fuyuki's room with her book bag. She was happy to see him, but as soon as she took one look at Giroro's eyes she froze in her place, staring into his cold killer eyes... She couldn't help it but gulp.

"..." Giroro just stared at her not moving.

With Koyuki's amazing skills she had made it in time to report. "Giroro has been spotted! He has just come out of Fuyuki's room! And now both of them are having a stare down."

"Giroro... You... Look different," Natsumi said.

"I feel free... Much better then before," Giroro replies with an unemotional voice.

"you don't sound like it..." Natsumi said as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"say whatever you want..." Giroro said. _'bring her back to me...' _Lula's words repeated in his head.

"Giroro?" Natsumi said with concern as she took a step forward. All of a sudden Giroro took out Dororo's sword and started to charge at her. Natsumi yelped as she just barely dodged.

"Giroro! What's wrong with you?" Natsumi said as she started to go down the stairs trying to escape from him.

"I must bring you back to Lula," Giroro mumbled as he kept trying to slash her.

"Who's Lula? That female CSA who's trying to kill me?" Natsumi shouted. "snap out of it! Your being controlled!"

"No! You're a lie! You tried to kill her! You caused all this pain!" Giroro shouted. They were already in front of the door that led outside.

"what pain?" Natsumi asked.

"... The... The..." He stopped. He couldn't remember what pain. "I don't know," he said

"was it Keroro? Tamama? Kululu? or me?" Natsumi asked.

"... I don't know! I don't know who your talking about! I don't know who I am anymore" Giroro shouted and looked at his hands. Who was he anyways?

'_Giroro, your a warrior... You must bring her to me, she is the one who has caused you pain and still will if you don't bring her to me!' _the voice shouted inside his head.

"looks like Giroro forgot everyone including himself!" Koyuki reported. She wanted to help but couldn't! And Natsumi was defend less... _Unless.. _Koyuki grabbed her sword and threw it right next to Natsumi's right hand sticking it at the door, which caused everyone to flinch and look at the sword.

Natsumi was the first one to react as she grabbed Koyuki's sword. Getting in a fighting position.

"your Giroro!" Natsumi yelled.

"yes.. That's right... And your the one.. Who's causing my pain! Lula says so," he glares.

"she's telling you lies!" Natsumi shouted.

"no! She's helping me by taking the pain away!" Giroro smirked as he charged at her once again.

"and making you forget everyone!" Natsumi said as she blocked his attack. This time she was going to fight back. "you have to remember who you truly are!"

"I don't want to return to that pain! She's... She's making me forget about it," Giroro said.

"your running away from it! You coward!" Natsumi yelled. she bumped into a wall, great, she was cornered.

"I'm not a coward! I'm a warrior!" Giroro yelled as he jumped at her, this time he will get her. Just as he was going to stab her, she immediately moved out of the way, making Giroro's sword getting stuck into the wall.

"a true warrior would face the obstacles including the pain!" Natsumi yelled. Now that she had some time she busts the door open and heads out. She couldn't really go anywhere since there was a force field.

Giroro growled as he pulled the sword out of the wall and followed after Natsumi. He didn't even have to try to be within reach. She was too slow. He began to pick up his speed read for another attack

"Giroro get a hold of your self!" She shouted as she barley dodged Giroro's attack. She started to head to the back yard.

"Your coming with me either you like it or you don't!" Giroro shouted.

" Miss Koyuki! You must not let Miss Natsumi head to-" Dororo began to say "AHHHHH" Natsumi screamed as she was knocked out by Lula who was outside smirking.

"You took far too long Giroro," Lula frowned.

"Lula? What are-" Giroro began to say

"Enough, lets finish this inside in the darkness…" She said as she grabbed the unconscious girl in her snake like arm, as Giroro nodded and followed after her.

{oh no!}

Everyone in the audience gasps... Except for Kululu and Saburo...

{I wonder how's Fuyuki and Momoka doing...}

Momoka was still fainted while Fuyuki was staring into the screen. He couldn't do nothing.

{since there's nothing really going on in there why don't I tell you about my self? You see when I was a kid... Uhh.. You know what.. I think I'll continue with the story because I don't want to get killed by the readers... Heheheh... Heh..}

Natsumi's eyes opened slowly noticing she was at Keroro's room. She remember that as soon as she made that sharp turn Lula was waiting for her and hit her on the head and lost conscious. Not only that but it looked like she was wrapped up around the waist by Lula's arms.

"Hey, you finally woke up and it looks like I win, I have captured you... Now I shell kill you like you had killed my mate!" she growled as she started to squeeze her.

"let... Go!" she yelled. She needed to stop or at least loosen the tight hold before she would be crushed like a mouse and a snake. She remembers that she still had Koyuki's Sword. {Why didn't they take it away from her?} Natsumi then used Koyuki's sword and stabbed Lula in the arm.

"ouch," Lula flinched. But she didn't let go like Natsumi had hoped. Instead her other free arm took Koyuki's sword and stabbed her in Natsumi's arm instead. Which made her scream in pain.

"how you like being stabbed in the arm? Not so much right?" she smirked as she brought Natsumi closer.

"you... You... Bi*ch" Natsumi glared at her.

"you still have the energy to swear at me?" she laughed quiet darkly. She then threw her against the wall knocking the air out of her.

Natsumi was gasping for air. Her eyes widening as tears are formed.

"are you going to cry?" Lula was walking toward her.

As soon as she was close enough Natsumi closed here eyes and took a deep breath, holding it. She pulled the sword out of her arm letting out a whimper. She opened her eyes then stabbed Lula on her left thigh causing her to yelp. Natsumi smirked.

"you Bi*ch!" Lula screamed.

"Lula!" Giroro came out of the darkness. He has been ordered to stay put and not interfere.

"Dororo..." Koyuki whimpered as she had followed them even after Natsumi was knocked out. She met up with Dororo. She didn't want to see her friend get hurt in front of her when she was so unless.

"I know Miss Koyuki, I know," Dororo said. He wanted to interfere but before he could he would be facing some consequence. They both were standing behind Lula.

That's when the same green glow appeared under them.

"thank goodness..." Dororo said.

"oh no! Your not disappearing on me again!" Lula picked up Natsumi from her neck, choking her.

"G-Giroro..." Natsumi choked out.

"Lula.." Giroro began to say again.

"oh don't you start with me!" Lula grabbed Giroro by the arm, and brought him up to her eye level. "do you want me to return the pain?" Lula yelled at him.

"we need to be touching them if we want to be teleported with them Miss Koyuki," Dororo said

"I know..." Koyuki said as she looked at him confused.

"It would be ashamed if we tripped at the last second," Dororo said. If it weren't for the mask hiding his mouth he would be smirking.

"yes... It would be ashamed if we knocked over Lula," Koyuki winked.

"Now!" Dororo said as Koyuki and himself tackled Lula, as soon as they made contact with them, they all disappeared.

As soon as Natsumi fell onto the ground gasping for air. Her head felt light headed. She looked around realizing that they were outside, in the front yard. She noticed that Giroro who was near her who happened to drop her book back next to her as for Lula was right in front of her. She stood up, but all of a sudden she felt pain in her arm. She forgot all about the wound. Natsumi had to leave now before it got worst.

"where you think your going?" Lula stood up.

"away from you!" Natsumi yelled. But all of a sudden she felt Lula's arm wrap around her waist and picked her up.

"not again!" Natsumi said as she tried to struggle, but couldn't do much since her arm still hurts.

"oh, this time it'll be much worst. Wonder what would happen if I threw you to.. The force field..." she smirked. Natsumi didn't have time to even think about it as Lula threw Natsumi at the force field.

"AAAHHH!" Natsumi screamed as she was being shocked. She then was bounced off crashing onto the ground. Natsumi was whimpering as tears started to spill.

"Hahahaha! this is so enjoyable!" she laughed. "Lets do this again!"

"please... No more..." Natsumi choked out.

"no matter how much you beg I wont stop..." she grabbed her around the waist. But this time she picked her up into the air higher then her house, but just underneath the top of the force field.

Natsumi looked and she saw everyone at the bleachers standing instead of sitting, except for Kululu but he sure was watching.

"any last words?" Lula shouted.

"Stop right there!" a voice shouted. Natsumi looked down and saw that it was Giroro. His eyes looked as they were turning back to life, to his normal self, the Giroro Natsumi knew and loved, she couldn't help it but give a small smile.

"why?" Lula was now glaring at him for interrupting her fun.

"Because... Because she wasn't responsible for your mate's death, it was I who led him to his death," Giroro said.

"now why do you say that?" she yelled. she grabbed him by the waist and raised him to her eye level. He didn't even struggled. "a life for a life!"

" you can't take her life away!" Giroro yelled. "I don't care what happens to me! But please stop..." Giroro spoke softly but loud enough that anyone could hear.

"why your life instead?" she questioned him.

"I... I don't know..." Giroro mumbled. "please don't take her life,"

"you don't even remember her!" she yelled.

"what your doing there is a life that I'll do anything for..." Giroro raised his voice again. "there's someone I want to save, I can't remember anything but... She's still inside here!" Giroro put his hand over his heart. "I can still feel her inside here," Giroro clinches his chest. "so please don't kill her! Don't take her life away, I'll do anything to save her," Giroro shouted. Natsumi started to cry a little because of his words.

"Your willing to save her life, a girl you don't remember, someone you tried to kill earlier," Lula said. "how could you remember when I took all that pain she gave you?"

"... I'm a warrior... Someone who shouldn't run away from something that I can easily conger..." Giroro said.

"... You want me to spare her life after she killed my mate? You must be joking," she laughed.

"take my life over hers" Giroro offered.

"... Nah" she threw Natsumi against the force field again laughing at the expression Giroro had all over his face.

"AHHHRRRGGG!" Natsumi screamed in pain. The shock was too much of her to handle. She wanted to close her eyes and rest.

"Natsumi!" Giroro shouted as he started to struggle in Lula's arm. "I'll kill you! You'll wish you were dead! Your going to end in hell with your mate! I'll kill you for hurting My Warrior Princess!" Giroro spat as he kept struggling. Natsumi then started to fall, if she crashed onto the ground she was done for.

"Natsumi!" Giroro shouted as he saw her fall. There was no way he would be able to save her if he didn't out of Lula's grasp. Lula was still laughing as she was enjoying finally getting her revenge.

Dororo and Koyuki looked at each other and they took out a big blanket out of there pockets {Where they heck did they get that?….. Oh there Ninjas… Right…} and both of them tied one corner onto the poles from the replica house as Dororo and Koyuki grabbed the other corners spreading it wide enough to make Natsumi's landing softer.

As Natsumi continued to fall, Lula finally noticed that there was a blanket where Natsumi had landed on it safely, her life being spared once again.

"its a good thing we just wanted to put a blanket here for no food reason" Koyuki took a deep breath. Glad that Natsumi was safe.

"indeed..." Dororo nodded in agreement.

"what the hell? There's more people in here?" Lula looked around seeing no one. That's when she realized some strange shadows on the ground.. "Another human and frog eh?" Lula smirked. While she was distracted Giroro bit into her arm with his pointy teeth which caused her to yelp and loosen her grip on him which he too advantage of, and ran to Natsumi to see if she was alright.

"Natsumi! Stay with me!" he begged as he kneeled right next to her as his hands trembled. "Please say something!" His voice cracked.

"Giroro..." Natsumi smiled. "I love you…" Natsumi cupped his face as she leaned in for a kiss.


	11. Chapter 11

Giroro in the other hand was caught in surprise. His heart fluttered, but his mind was going crazy. He wanted to break the sweet gentle kiss, but instead he returned her kiss, enjoying the soft feeling his heart had desired. It felt so right... Knowing that it was there first time {didn't one of them already got kissed in accident and something happens? I forgot... oh yeah... Heheh... 326XG66... Heheh.. Heh} Giroro tried his best not to hurt her with his sharp tooth but it seemed as Natsumi didn't worry about it, and continued go with the flow.

{cute!}

Koyuki and Dororo were watching unable to progress what just happened.

{wonder who else feels the same...}

"kukuku," Kululu chuckled.

"Gero! Looks like our plan for having Giroro not to be chain down plan has been ruined!" keroro said.

'_lucky! I wish Keroro would make the first move on me,'_ Tamama dreamily thought to himself.

"you could say love is never forgotten in the heart," Mois sighed as she looked at Keroro.

Saburo smiled. _'she followed after what her heart truly wanted after all'_ he thought. '_its her first kiss isn't it?... His... Awww man...'_ he started to sulk as he remember his first kiss.

{... Still acting cool as always... Never mind...}

Fuyuki was shocked watching his older sister kiss him! And she was always telling him that her first kiss will be have to be perfect and special, is this what she had in mind?

Momoka woke up and noticed that Giroro and Natsumi were kissing! '_Damn girl for beating me! She kissed the one she loves before us! Kiss Fuyuki now_!' Dark Momoka shouted. Momoka looked at Fuyuki's lib's and wonders how soft they were... Just thinking about it made her have a nose bleed and fainted again.

"Momoka!" Fuyuki groans as he takes his eyes away from the tv and worries about Momoka once again.

{you go girl... I think?}

After what seem like hours only one minute passed. Giroro and Natsumi had to break it up for they remember that they still had company. They looked into each others eyes, both there face extremely red and out of breath.

"Natsumi..." Giroro mumbled.

"Giroro..." Natsumi whispered.

"... That is so wrong in so many ways!" Lula shouted as they both looked at her. "an old frog alien kissing a young human girl... That's... That's... Blah!" she scrunched her face in disgust.

Giroro stood up and stood protectively in front of Natsumi glaring at Lula. "even though my mind doesn't remember her, my heart does and this feels right! I will protect her with my life and will do anything for her," he got into a fighting position with Dororo's sword in his hand.

"You really think you can kill me?" she mocked as she pulled out Koyuki's sword out of her arm where Natsumi had previously stabbed her, now regenerated thigh without flinching.

"Giroro…" Natsumi mumbled.

"I don't think so, I know I will," Giroro said. "just like I had led your husband into his death,"

"I'll kill you!" she growls as she charges towards him. "And after all I did for you, who ends up repaying me like this?" She shouted

"All you wanted was to do your dirty work! You lied and brainwashed me! But I'll have no more of that," Giroro growled as he blocks her attack and throws her far from where Natsumi had sat.

"Be careful Giroro," Natsumi said.

{Since this battle is so intense that it will have to be blocked. Because you readers are so young and not old enough to even see this awesome fight you will have to deal with this image! *shows a picture of a random pic, and there's alot of noise and groans. With some swearing and yeah* that's got to hurt... oh no! If only you guys were a little older like lets say 1 week old to 2 weeks you would have been able to see what was going on. So sad... Oh looks like they finished the battle... Well kinda... Lets just go back.}

Giroro and Lula were far from each other, panting hard, and covered in wounds and scratches. As for Dororo and Koyuki who had reported all there movements as they were supposed to. While Natsumi had now been sitting up watching them fight. She couldn't move a whole lot but she was feeling better now that she had some time to recharge but her arm was still in pain.

"Warrior Giroro, you indeed have some skills but not enough to destroy me," Lula panted.

"you indeed have some skills too, but I've been going far to easy and hadn't been working out for very long," Giroro breathes heard.

"then lets go for it with all we got," she yelled.

"defiantly," he answered. They both charge at each other again, they Lula attacks with koyuki's sword, but Giroro blocks with Dororo's sword. Just as there swords collided together, Dororo's sword shatters, causing him to withdraw.

"Not Steve the second!" Dororo cries.

"don't worry Dororo, we'll make you a new sword," koyuki comforts him.

"... Steve II..." Dororo cries.

"Damn it..." he threw the leftover sword to the ground.

"Giroro! Watch out!" Natsumi yelled as she watches Lula jump above to stab Giroro from above, an instant kill.

Giroro dodged by doing the barrel roll. As soon as he was behind Lula he jumped on her back putting his arm around her neck to choke her.

"idiot" she mumbled as she then tries to shake him, but failing. '_That's right! I can slam him against the force field to stun him a bit_' she thought to her self as she started to run backwards aiming for the force field.

'_good, she's actually going to do what I hoped she would do'_ Giroro thought to himself. He kept his grip on her as she was about to crash into the force field.

Just at the last second before Giroro touched the force field, he jumps off her right above her head and lands in front of her not to far. Lula didn't have enough time to stop since she was putting all her force upon the attack. Lula was all of a sudden shocked with the force field that she had no choice but to drop koyuki's sword and scream in pain.

As soon as koyuki's sword fell out of her grasp Giroro grabs it and charges at her.

"Aim for the the lower part of her heart!" Natsumi yelled. Giroro nods and jumps at Lula aiming slightly below her heart.

Lula has been bounced off the force field, and she didn't waste any time try and stop the attack, she puts her 2 hands in front of her chest, sacrificing them. She screams in pain as the sword pierces her hands, and the tip of the sword was just barely touching her chest.

"Damn it," Giroro growled... '_if I just had a little more force then it would have done it'_ he yelled at himself.

"not... Not this time" Lula smirked watching Giroro's shocked face. She noticed some pink blur charging at them.

"Giroro what ever you do don't let go!" Natsumi yelled as she came in charging at them, moving her arms move around Giroro and placing her hands on his hands using force to push the sword further in, and causing Lula to touch the force field.

{fun fact! if you have a big group of people that are holding hands, making a human chain; if the person at the end gets shock, they will pass the shock to the next person and so on until it reaches the last person... Guess it isn't fun for them since they are feeling it}

As the narrator had stated, it was true the shock was being send to Lula, to Giroro, and lastly to Natsumi.

"arg!" Lula spat. "doesnt that hurt you?" she yelled.

"Not as much as Natsumi was hurting these last couple of days!" Giroro spat back as he was trying his best to not let go.

"a little further!" Natsumi whimpers as she felt the pain from the never lasting shock and doing her best to put more force into the sword.

"There has to be a way to save them!" Koyuki shouted

"My flag is inside the book back!" Natsumi yells over her shoulder.

Koyuki nodded and grabs her book back that was not to far and throws out of the force field. To her surprise the book bag went through it. All of a sudden the force field had disappeared resulting Lula to fall backwards, following her was Giroro and Natsumi, which they landed on her, giving the sword one final push.

"Natsumi Hinata is disqualified for cheating" a loud speaker announced.

Koyuki and Dororo were now visible, the fore field that was around keroro and the others had also vanished, and Paul had open the recording room to let fuyuki and fainted Momoka out.

"Natsumi!" koyuki yelled as she ran to her.

"Giroro!" Dororo shouted as he followed after koyuki.

"come on guys!" keroro shouted as he got out of his seat and started to make his way through. Tamama and Mois followed after them while kululu and Saburo stayed behind.

With the last bit of energy, Natsumi rolled off bringing Giroro along with her, who was now on top of her. They both were panting and took one last look at Lula. Who was now being to turn into a pile of black dirt, that ended up bursting into flames. Natsumi smiled and look towards the ceiling.

"Its finally over..." she mumbles.

"... Is it really?" Giroro whispers back, trying his best to stay awake.

"no... That leaves... Us..." she mumbles as they both pass out at the same time.

{well folks, thanks for sticking around this story... Thus we bring the story into a... Wait its not over? Oooh... How embarrassing... guess its brief summary once again! So after the clean up the remains of Lula the others had taken Giroro and Natsumi to there secret base once again to heal them. Good news was that they weren't in danger like last time.}

**Giroro kept walking inside a dark room, trying to remember where he was. He didn't know if he was walking straight, left, right, or even upside down! He sat down in the darkness and kept looking around, but resulting starring into the darkness if you want to put it that way.**

**"Where the hell am I at?" He mumbled. He then noticed a tiny white glow in front of him. The white glow faded away, that's when he started to run to the direction where he seen the white glow. Once again it appeared and he began to run faster. As he kept on running the glow started to form bigger, soon the darkness started to fade away.**

**"Wait for me, don't leave me behind," he panted as he kept running. All of a sudden he tripped and the glow started to fade away. He got back on his feet and started to run towards it, but this time the white glow started to shrink.**

**"Don't go!" Giroro shouted. But the light started to get smaller**

**"Stop!" he whispered. Then the light was gone. He stopped running as he was now in the black room once again.**

**"Natsumi Hinata!" he shouted as all of a sudden the room was was now white Blinding him**.

Giroro opened his eyes as he gasped for air. He looked around and noticed that he was in the same white room he was at when he had awoken. He noticed that someone else was in the room. It was that pink hair Pekopian... No... his warrior princess... Natsumi Hinata... Was still asleep in the bed next to his. She was bandaged up. He looked at him self and noticed that he was bandaged up as well.

"Giroro..." his head snapped up to her voice. "don't leave... Me..." she mumbled.

"was I really that important to you as you are important to me as well?" he mumbled back. The door creaked making him turn his attention to the noise. In came koyuki.

"oh Giroro, your awake," she smiled.

"how long have I been asleep?" he asked.

"oh... Uhh.. Just a day and a half," she responded.

"has she woken up yet?" he looked at Natsumi and back at koyuki.

"not yet, but kululu said she'll wake up soon..." she walks up to him, handing him a worn out journal. His journal.

"what's this? How?" he began to ask.

"your prize, Natsumi said that if she lost that I should be the one to give it to you... And that's what I'm doing..." she explained.

"she lost? How?" he took the book and started to flip through it.

"well, apparently her flag was inside the book bag, she knew if it got out of the area it would be an-" she said.

"automatic disqualification..." Giroro finished.

"and true to her word... She lost and is returning your journal. I would start reading it before everyone finds out you've awoken and they wont give you a chance to read it," she smiled as she walked out of the room not giving Giroro enough time to thanked her.

"this is my journal for sure..." he said as he began to read the day he began to make his move.

{so yeah... Lets make - this mean he's reading}

-_so brutal, so violent, and so heartless, so much like me... Natsumi Hinata... I think im in love... It kept repeating in my head. Every time I look at her I blush...-_

_-after giving kululu a good beating, I reviled my secret to Ms.. Fur bottom, my treasure and lucky charm. A picture of Natsumi Hinata...-_

_-Natsumi all grown up blew my mind... So that is how beautiful she will become... Every time she looks at my way I couldn't help but run away... I was really bumped out when I was going to man it up and offer her some ice cream but didn't see her...-_

_-I've lost my original picture of her... I was so depress I didn't know what to do... Ms. Fur bottom has been kind enough to bring me a new one, I was back on my feet and happy...-_

_-her birthday was going to be tomorrow, the plan was to ignore her, I know it'll break my heart to see her sad so I decided to go all out on her birthday by getting her the most rarest items...-_

_-that time I fought Paul, I could see the girl he wanted to protect like I wanted to protect mine...-_


	12. Chapter 12

{a fair warning to the readers, if you hadn't seen episodes after the dubbed version to after episodes 157 or even watched the movies... then be warn that there will be some spoilers up ahead... If you're like someone who loves to read spoilers like I do, this doesn't concern you, but those who hate spoilers just zoom by to where there's no more Journal entry... That is all... Enjoy!}

_-like that nice feller from the TV station, as promised the show with Natsumi fighting against herself was aired... Not only that but it looked like the rest have caught me being... Urg... In love...-_

_-Natsumi my love... Kiss me tenderly... And hold me tight... Forever more... Damn that Kululu and Keroro who were behind this! Good thing Natsumi was out of it to hear my confession yet... I'm a bit sad...-_

-_today I'm all wrapped up with bandages and stuff by Natsumi who helped me... Guess it was a thanks for trying to save her life when she got sick and had to fight that 3 head Space Cerberus!-_

-_she thought I was cool! After I told her the plan that Keroro wanted to ruin Christmas, she was disappointed with me at first... But... She called me cool! I must think of something to give her!-_

_-urg! The nerve of Keroro for embarrassing me in front of Natsumi with that sign by my tent... But... She got to talk with me... then there was this awkward moment with Keroro and I when Mutsumi read the poem when I was making sure Keroro hadn't died in front of my tent that ended up flying out of Natsumi's window... Wonder why?-_

_-How dare he bully Natsumi? I sure beat Keroro to a pulp along with Tamama and Kululu for even thinking that they could strap me down when they planned to do something to her!... she did bake me a cake... It was sweet but I didn't care... It was from her...-_

_-do something out of character? Kululu got cookies from Natsumi... Damn him... Maybe I should impress her...-_

-_One last day with her... Should I confess to her? Tell her I love her? Maybe... I'll tell her as I give her a sweet potato tonight... It'll be our last...-_

-_even after all this, planning ahead, thinking that I had gone past my love and started to see her as an enemy has fail. I was so close in conquering Pekopon with having plants all over the place she was the one who could have stop me...-_

_-we had gotten into a big fight... She hated me... It was for the best but my heart didn't agree... It's a good thing I was being prompted to invade somewhere else... Damn that Keroro for that once in a life time chance! But... I get to be with her... Sucks that she doesn't feel the same way I do towards her but... At least she puts more trust in me...-_

-_she ended up going on a date with Koyuki, but more like showing her around and being less ninja... Clearly I was jealous of her ninja equipment... If only that were true...-_

-_I had confessed my love to her again when we were fighting kiruru, she didn't hear me but that's ok... "This is why I love you" I said to her...-_

_-When I finally reached her, after being kidnapped by Meru, I told her I was willing to follow her anywhere, and always will be by her side...-_

-_I was happy to see Natsumi again after some recon at New York and turning into a dragon, she called me back to my normal self once again...-_

-_she needed confidence... She came to talk with Dororo and not me... She even went to talk with Kululu! If she wanted help she could have asked me... So I'll give her this charm... To give her confidence... It looks like she just wanted to know if Koyuki and Saburo were dating...-_

_-my first kiss... With that pretty boy! I wanted her to be my first kiss... At least Natsumi was there to comfort me... Kinda...-_

{So it looked like he spent all his time rereading what he had written... As much as we love his moments with Natsumi we should move on with the real story...}

Giroro took a deep breath as he shut his book. He had already read to the last entry... In Natsumi's point of view. He also noticed that everything he had written about her was his best and neatest handwriting. He sure expressed his anger a lot and other things that he mention like eating or working out he simply wrote in his sloppy yet readable handwriting.

Giroro looked at Natsumi who was still asleep. He could already recall the memories about her, he remembers how and why that happened, and it explained a lot and made sense to him... But the most important thing he couldn't understand was... Why had he fallen for her? Because she was a warrior? Because she was so strong? What was the main reason? He could understand why he would be attractive to her but why had he fallen in love with her is the real question. Sure he hasn't met anyone like that back at Keron... What warrior princess, why this warrior princess?

"Giroro... Stay with...me..." Natsumi's voice drifted off.

He noticed it was about 3:12 in the morning... He had so many questions, so for now he had to write everything down. Just as he remembered he had a pen as a book mark and began to write. Just as he finished the page he flipped to a new one and noticed there was some handwriting that was neat like a girl's handwriting, and it certainly wasn't Natsumi's.

-_Oh, but my heart has changed and I no longer have a crush on Natsumi, instead it is Kululu. The way he laughs makes me get turned on. The way he always uses me as an guinea pig makes me so happy that I end up coming to his room late at night when everyone is asleep so we can…-_

__ Giroro's face turned bright red. It wasn't a blush but anger. He skimped to the very corner of the page and saw the symbol of Kululu… _"That son of… I'm so going to kill him when I see him!"_ Giroro gritted his teeth as he ripped the page and ripped it into shreds.

{When will he finally remember his true feelings towards her? when will they marry and become an official couple? When will I get a better job than this! When?}

Natsumi was half awake when she heard Koyuki talk with Giroro. So she really had lost the match. But, was worth it? Maybe he'll remember everything and it should be back to normal. Now that he knows that she loves him. How much will that change? She thought about it... '_Maybe we'll spend more time together... But... He's... A frog... And I'm a human... Would that be the only problem in our relationship? Will we even have one? Will he really give up invading earth for me? Or will I still have to defend this place_?' she thought to herself as she was slowly dozing off... '_I don't want him to leave...'_ she thought...

"Giroro... Stay with... Me..." she felt herself say as she fell back asleep.

{Is it going to end badly for the both of them? Maybe? Who knows...? Vote now! Wait vote where? How am I supposed to know? Don't yell at me!}

Giroro woke up with someone talking in the room. He opened his eyes slightly and noticed that everyone was in the room trying to keep it down; they were all around Natsumi's bed.

"This is the last time we would ever do something like this again," Koyuki complain.

"Indeed, as much as you wanted to play it safe next time have a turn off button," Dororo agreed.

"kukukuku but the data I received was worth the pain kukukuku" Kululu chuckled.

"you know, you could have asked me to draw a button... Then again Kululu laughed saying not to interfere," Saburo smiled.

"I don't even know how you can tell the difference in his laughter," Tamama mumbles.

"you could say... Best friends?" Mois smiled.

"I don't want to see you in that situation again," Fuyuki shouted.

"I agree with your bother honey, even though this will be a great story line for my story I still don't want to see you get hurt..." Aki comfort them but still had a voice of authority.

"but at the end, Giroro won by default," Momoka reminded everyone.

"I can't believe that Giroro won! Against Natsumi! Out of all the people he won against her!" Keroro bragged

"shut up stupid frog!" Natsumi grumbled. _'I knew he would rub it in...'_ she sighed.

"I wouldn't count that as a win Keroro... She would have won if it weren't for Lula," Giroro said as he sat down. He realized that everyone was staring at him. "what?" Giroro asked.

"it's just... How are you feeling?" Keroro asked.

"better..." Giroro mumbled.

"so you read the journal?" Natsumi asked looking at him.

"yeah... It was a lot to take in," He looked at his journal. "I remember everything, in a way that it's so believable that it's hard not to believe" he looked up to see everyone smile but mostly Natsumi. "but..." all there smiles faded." I think everyone should leave, I want to talk to her alone," Giroro instructed. Everyone looked back and forth between them and all left the room.

"what did you wanted to tell me?" Natsumi mumbled.

"It is true that I remember everything, but the only thing I don't remember is... What is the true reason I had fallen in love with you? Surely it isn't your strength, have stuff in common, nor that I'm your partner..." Giroro explained watching Natsumi keep a straight face.

"to be honest... Love is a strange thing... I have fallen in love with you because... Well... You are like my shining knight armor guy who has always been with me and protected me... You've done so much more than what Saburo has done for me" she smiled.

"I see," he looks away trying to hide his blush.

"so I know one day, you'll find the reason why you love me, maybe not now or the next day... But we still have a long way ahead of us, right?" she said.

"your right... Natsumi, I believe I still own you that date," Giroro mentioned.

"but... I lost," Natsumi replies

"I would of lost if Lula hadn't interrupted you know... Besides you sacrificed your flag to save us both, you gave your win to put a stop to this," Giroro blushed slightly.

"... But you still read the journal," Natsumi chuckled.

"guess I did... Either way you would have still handed it back to me," Giroro's face turn bright red.

"maaaayyyybbeeee," she smirked.

"hey now! It's supposed to be my journal! You can't take it," Giroro argued as his face was still red.

"yeah I know, but I could use it as black mail," she laughed.

"Natsumi! Take that back," he got out of his bed.

"what if I don't wanna," Natsumi laughed as she got out of her bed.

{aaawwww… childish yet cute…..}

Everyone could hear them laughing and throwing stuff around from the outside of the room.

"looks like everything should almost be returning back to normal," Aki smiled

"almost? What do you mean by that?" Fuyuki asked.

"you'll see," she winks. "in the meantime why don't you take Momoka somewhere and give these two some room since it's been a while,"

"... Sure?" Fuyuki nods and looks at blushing Momoka. "come on, I'll show you my books in my room!" Fuyuki smiled.

"y-yeah," Momoka smiles shyly. '_has his mom given me the ok to date him? To marry him? Well I should make the most of it... Wait... I'm going to Fuyuki's room! don't faint this time_!' She yelled at herself.

"so Dororo, I noticed you had a garden here... Do you wanna show it to me?" Koyuki asked. As much as she wanted to stay with Natsumi, Aki had a point that they needed some time alone.

"oh yeah," Dororo blushed. He hasn't been forgotten yet! He started to lead the way as Koyuki happily followed.

"kukuku, well I'm off to my lab," Kululu chuckled.

"how about a challenge in that game you like to play so much?" Saburo offers

"I'll beat you again kukuku" Kululu chuckled as he started to walk away.

"I'm sure I'll beat you this time," Saburo smiled as he followed after his partner.

"Gunso, what are we going to be doing?" Tamama asked. Everyone went their separate ways, he hoped he would get some alone time with him.

"you could say, back to normal?" Mois smiled.

"hmm... Guess we can... Build more gundam's!" Keroro cheered as he started to skip down the hall followed by Tamama and Mois. Aki watch everyone leave and looked at the door where it has gotten quiet.

"Giroro, I know you can take care of my girl better that that Saburo boy…. This will make big money in my story!" Aki squealed. "I should write it down so I won't forget!" She walked away.

{with everyone doing their own things it had return back to normal. Except that Natsumi and Giroro have been spending more time together then they used to. And of course every night was sweet potatoes and Natsumi gladly accepted them, glad to have them back into her life. Giroro still protected her and always was ready to jump the gun... Of course he still kept doing his job trying to invade Pekopon but Keroro's plans fail and if not Natsumi was always there to fight back. There was a lot of arguing between Natsumi and Giroro now and then but it soon resulted with going back to normal. Slowly Giroro started to fall in love with Natsumi and started to stumble more in his words. And of course there was still time to get jealous whenever she talked with Saburo and hanged out with Koyuki. Even though he knew she only had feelings for him but he still couldn't help but stalk her and still get jealous. Soon Giroro has been turning back to his old self the one Natsumi fell in love with. Thus it brings us to an end on this story. Thanks for reading this and I hope the money was worth it... Wait... What? There's more to the story? An epilogue? Oh... Darn it! Next time on What Warrior Princess epilogue; Giroro and Natsumi present; Our first date! Stay tune!}

**A/N: **THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE FUN REVIEWS! I am really glad I got this many for this being my first fan fiction! I know I still got a lot of work ahead of me with my details and all but hey, writing fan fiction help right? Maybe? xD anyway… THANKS AGAIN! A LOT of thank you's and love to those people who review my story and thanks to those who fav/followed my story! If you did all of these above…. You deserve a cookie with ice cream! X3 THANKS AGAIN!


	13. Epilogue

Natsumi has been getting ready for her first date with Giroro. She couldn't help but to feel nervous yet excited. She decided to wear her yellow skirt with a pink shirt. She put on some perfume as her mom had suggested. She looked at her self in the big mirror she had in her room to make sure everything was in place and that she looked perfect for her date.

"Wonder what Giroro will dress as? He knows were going to the movies and then to the amusement park, where I've won tickets to from Mutsumi's radio. Will he wear his Pekopian suit?" Natsumi wonders. All of a sudden the house tumbles hearing that familiar scream coming from Keroro.

"stupid frog! He better not ruin my date with Giroro! Better yet Giroro better not be late! Were suppose to meet in like 3 minutes! Urg!" she starts to head down stairs to Keroro's room. As she was about to go down the latter the house rumbles as she hears an explosion inside Keroro's room.

She notices that Tamama with burn skin and his afro on, was unconscious by the ladder that lead them up stairs, the door has been blasted off and the smoke from the explosion coming out. Mois was leaning against the wall with her face all red and some of her hair out of place. What happen?

"Natsumi!" Mois smiled as her face was still red.

"what? Natsumi is here? Don't come in!" Keroro shouted from his cloudy room.

"Ku...ku...ku" kululu chuckled softly.

"Natsumi? Yeah don't come in!" Giroro shouted in panic. Now this made Natsumi wonder.

"you frogs better not be trying to invade earth now!" she shouted as she walked into the room. There was still smoke all around but she saw Kululu with a burn skin and also with an afro twitching on the ground with his broken glasses still able to laugh... _'creepy...' _she thought to her self. She kept on walking and steps onto something squishy. She looks down and notices she was stepping on Keroro Who was also burnet and wearing that stupid afro on his head.

"Gero! She found me," Keroro tried to squirm away but Natsumi grabbed him, pulling him by the arm and brings him up to her eye level.

"Now Giroro, I hope you'll be showing up soon and not hide like your coward leader," Natsumi called out.

"I-I rather n-not show u-up" Giroro stumbled on his words.

"miss Natsumi! Let me clear this smoke for you," Dororo shouted from the looks of from above. "ninja style Fan!" all of a sudden the smoke started to be sucked up and soon it was all gone.

Natsumi looked around wondering what Keroro and Giroro were trying to hide. The room was a mess, everything was out of place, the computer screen was broken, his gundams were everywhere, there was a naked male with blond hair, his chair was broken, the fan had crashed onto the ground and the fridge looked unharmed. wait a minute... A naked person... With blond hair...

"AAAAHHHHHH!" Natsumi screamed as she fell backwards dropping Keroro. The blond hair male got on his feet and grabbed her before she hit the ground. They were in the dip position, their faces were one inch apart.

He had spiky short yet long blond hair slightly covering his very dark blue eyes. He had muscular arms and she could see his six pack abs But were slightly being covers by his belt that was hanging weirdly on his chest. She all of a sudden noticed that scar on his left eye.

"Gi-Giroro?" she stumbled.

"y-yeah," human Giroro replied with his face all red.

"... Get some clothes on!" she shouted as tried to struggle out of his grasp but ended up making Giroro lose his balance and fall on top of Natsumi.

"ouch... I'm not used to this body yet..." Giroro mumbled as he got up and saw Natsumi's face redder as his skin when he was a frog. "Natsumi?" he looked confused.

"PUT SOME FU*KING CLOTHES ON!" Natsumi screamed covering her face with her hands to cover her blush.

"you never cared before," Giroro said as he got off her and sat in front of her.

"because you were a frog! And it looked natural!" Natsumi yelled as she covers her eyes, still her face extremely red.

"Ku..ku...ku... You get.. A nose bleed... Whenever you... See her naked old man," Kululu chuckled. He was still on the ground twitching.

"uhh... Well.. Uhh" Giroro began to blush.

"you saw me naked?" Natsumi yelled.

"well I just happened to walk by and then... Uhhh! You know what I'll go put some clothes on! How about I meet you over there at the movie theater since I need to look for some clothes that will fit me, don't worry, I'll be there like in 5 minutes alright," Giroro said as he began to stand up and Natsumi heard the door to the fridge close.

"what happened? What made Giroro into a human?" Natsumi asked as she removed her hands from her eyes.

"You could say flash back?" Mois came in the room.

{well since you asked so nicely I shell go back in time to Giroro's point of view...}

Giroro in his frog form had been walking down to Keroro's room since he has been summoned. Everyone knew he was suppose to get ready for a date, and he planed to go over there so he could pick up a Pekopian suite. He entered Keroro's room and noticed that everyone in the platoon was here except Dororo.

"Gero gero gero," Keroro laughed. "this is indeed a perfect chance to get close to Natsumi and embarrass her! Giroro you will do your best!" Keroro smirked.

"... You really think I'll follow your orders?" Giroro glares at him.

"you could say, rebellion?" Mois said as she pours some tea into Keroro's cup.

"if you do then I can help you out," Keroro said as he took a sip from his cup of tea.

"I don't need any help from you,"

"Let me guess, your going to borrow a Pekopian suit?" Keroro asked.

"yeah? What of it?" Giroro eyed Keroro speciously.

"that seems kind of gross if you think about it... An older man going out with a young girl?" Tamama remarked. "and putting those suits will make it look much worst, it'll look like your her farther,"

Giroro flinched at his words. He never really thought about it, all he could think of is going on a date with Natsumi, but that's about it. _'I don't want to ruin the date for Natsumi, but to achieve that, I need to pay a price...'_ He thought to himself.

"having second thoughts eh?" Keroro laughed. "you see, I asked Kululu to make this gun for me to make us humans, and you know how our ageing system works compare to the human years right? Well... With this gun you'll I don't know, just be 2 years older then Natsumi and that will look normal... Sure we had that other gun that turns us to humans and the one that you stole to use to go to that grand ball with Natsumi… But as you noticed it doesn't last very long. But with this new one it'll last for a while" Keroro explained.

"you want me to turn into a full Pekopian?" Giroro asked.

"yes, the very first one to try it and find out the bugs" Keroro smiled.

"kukukuku genie pig," Kululu chuckled.

"screw that! I don't care, there's no way I'm going to go through with this kind of crap again! I'll get a Pekopian suit and I don't care what others think, its only what Natsumi thinks counts more," Giroro shouted. He started to walk towards the fridge until he heard a click.

"I was trying to help you out pal," Keroro said as he crossed his arms across his chest as Kululu and Tamama stood behind him.

"You shouldn't get Gunso so mad Giroro," Tamama smirked.

"kukukuku" Kululu laughed, as he cocked the gun and held it into his two hands.

"you could say, bullies?" Mois looked nervous.

"fire!" Keroro commanded.

"try if you dare," Giroro growls as he gets his grenades.

"kukuku" Kululu laughed as he aimed the gun at him, but Giroro was too fast that he charges at him, kicking him in the face as Kululu drops the gun next to Keroro.

"it was worth it kukukuku" he chuckled as his glasses broke.

"Gero!" Keroro panics as he picked the gun up and tries to aim it at Giroro, who he ends up using Kululu's face as an extra boost knocking Kululu onto the ground and Giroro does an ax kick on Keroro.

"Tama!" Tamama yelp as Giroro grabs his tail.

"your not going anywhere privet," Giroro growls

"Uncle!" Mois gets angry as she transforms into her original form. "no one hurts uncle!" she yelled. She grabs her Lucifer spear "Hellmageddon 1:1" she yells as she hits Giroro and having everyone else in the way. Shaking the house completely. For some odd reason the gun was triggered and the grey silver beam shoots at Giroro.

"GAH!" Giroro yells. As the commotion dies down, Mois noticed that there was a naked male on top of the other three. Just like any girl her face had gotten bright red and left the room

"urg.." Giroro groans as he gets up, not used to his new legs and arms he falls to the ground making the others yelp in pain.

"Get off," Tamama struggles underneath him.

"kukukuku" Kululu chuckles

"your to heavy," Keroro complains

"and who's fault is this? I'm going to kill you all!" he gets his grenades and puts them all in there mouth. "open wide, eat your breakfast," Giroro yells. He didn't realized that he activates another grenade in his hand. "awww crap," he throws it at keroro's door ducking down.

{KABOOM... So that brings us to now... I guess... Who knows... Might as well call this an extra chapter since its long... It wasn't suppose to be like that... Am I going to get paid for over time?}

After hearing to story from Mois, Natsumi left the house and went to the meeting spot Giroro had suggested. Was he really a human? _'he did look... Cute.. And his muscles were-'_ she imagine naked Giroro and she started to blush which she shook her head back and forth. _'stop thinking weird stuff!' _she yelled at her self. _"Then again… he must have been that handsome man who danced with me now that I think about it…" _She thought to her self. She looked at her surrounding and has noticed that she was already at the movies waiting outside.

"hey there girly," a group of boys came by. "are you all alone" a red head asked.

"uhh... Nope?" Natsumi said afraid where this was going.

"well it looks like you are, do you want to come and hang out with us?" a burnet dude asked.

"no thanks, I'm waiting for someone," Natsumi smiled.

"who?" asked a blue haired dude.

"that would be me," a voice said from behind. They all turned around and saw a tall well built male with blond hair and a scar going on his left eye. He was wearing a camouflage sleeveless shirt, with a short sleeve red jacket. Along with a brown baggie pants with a ripped hole on his right knee. He had a dog tag on, and if looked closely you'll spot G66 with a skull engraved into it.

"lets get out of here, she's dating some gangster, sexy, or bad ass guy" one of the guys said as the scrambled away.

"Hey," Giroro walked up to her. "you ok?" he asked as he grabbed the end of her hair and let it slip between his fingers...

"G-Giroro," she stumbled as she blushed and looked down

{whoa, that doesn't sound like Giroro at all!}

_'its true, I don't know but being in this form makes me feel stronger and... More courageous...' _Giroro thought and was panicking inside his head but in the outside he was smirking reviling one of his pointy tooth and was staring at Natsumi.

"uhh.. If we don't hurry our movie will start without us." Natsumi blushes while Giroro nodes and lets her lead the way, holding hands which both of them started to blush.

{So as Natsumi had to get the tickets since Giroro was so new at it, and had no money so he felt bad when Natsumi paid for it and even though she said it was cool. They bought the popcorn and soda. So they made there way through the crowd and picked some good seats in the middle row and sat down next to each other}

"Want some popcorn while we wait for the movie to start?" Giroro offered her.

"Sure" Natsumi smiled as she reached in for some popcorn. As they were entertained watching the commercials they ate some popcorn. They would reach in at the same time making there hands bump into each other, making them look at each other and make them blush.

"_Ok, you've seen these in shows and movies, be a man and do it."_ Giroro thought to him self as he took a peek at Natsumi who was too entertained watching the commercials. He moves closer to Natsumi as he slowly raises his hand to put it over her shoulder. Natsumi noticed that he moved and looked at Giroro, who ended up backing away blushing. Natsumi giggled as she moves close to him and snuggles towards him giving him an ok to have his arm around her. Which he was glad to take the invitation.

"So what movie did you picked?" Giroro asked.

"I picked random, well I asked the lady who gave us the tickets to give us the one that was popular for couples," She blushed. "L-let me see the name," She took out her ripped ticket her expression changed. Giroro looked at her and became concern when she just froze like that.

"W-Whats the matter?" Giroro asked. Natsumi didn't say anything so he took the paper out of her hand and read it.

**Good for one person: Rated R:**

"**When Ghost hunt them"**

Giroro knew right away what kind of movie this was going to be about… one of his worst fears and maybe Natsumi's… **Ghosts…** He gulped and looked at Natsumi.

"I-I t-think w-we s-should l-leave," Natsumi stumbled on her words. Giroro nodded. He looked around and noticed that its been packed. They were surrounded by a lot of young couples that were blocking there way.

"I-I t-think w-we are s-stuck here," Giroro stated.

"We can still get around them. C-come on Giroro, before the movie start-" Natsumi got interrupted when they lights turned off making it impossible to see, even the screen couldn't provide enough light.

"HEY SIT DOWN!" Someone form behind them shouted. They automatically sat down.

{Because we are far to young to go into details about the movie we shell just go straight to a short summary… So of course once the movie started they were frozen in fear and couldn't do a thing. Ghost here and ghost there. Ghost up and ghost down. Ghost everywhere! We all know there biggest fear in ghost, and since this movie was rated R it made their situation even worst…... So the movie is finished and the cute couple were long gone in the real world. Giroro was unconscious with some foam coming out of is mouth twitching. Natsumi in the other hand had fainted as her face was blue…. We should give them some time to return to there normal selves….. LATER…..}

It was an awkward moment for the both of them to be such cowards to pass out on a movie that wasn't suppose to be scary to what the people were complaining and bragging about. After they got themselves back together they left the movies quickly and headed to the amusement park. Where they handed there tickets to the person and got a cute pony stamp on there hand.

"I think we should get something to eat before we hit the rides," Natsumi suggested.

"Yeah, I agree with you, after that movie," He shivers. "I could use a good meal," Giroro smiled as they walked hand in hand to the nearest fast food. As they ordered there yummy unhealthy food they took a seat and began to chow down.

"So what kind of rides do you want to get on?" Giroro asked.

"we should ride all of them!" Natsumi smiled as she took a bite of her fry.

"That's fine with me… may I make an exception though?" Giroro said as he looked down. _"Maybe I shouldn't say a thing, If Natsumi wants to ride all of them then I should man it up… as much as I don't want to ride on those ghost rides…"_ Giroro thought to him self. "Never mind, forget what I said," Giroro said as he took a drink from his soda.

"Giroro…. Ok, why not stay away from those ghost rides, I've already had enough of these ghost," Natsumi smiled. She saw that Giroro showed relief.

{awww isn't that cute? Well as like in normal dates, it went fairly well. They went on all the rides which none of them threw up there food and were bold enough to go for the ones where no one dared set foot in. Not only did they ride the rides but they played a lot of games which Giroro kicked butt at most and so did Natsumi. They got so many prizes that they give it away to little kids who envied there awesome giant prizes. Of course Giroro being the dude in the show got her a gift which she was grateful too. They had a lot of fun that it was time to go home.}

"Thanks Giroro, I had a great time," she blushes as they were getting near the house.

"yeah, it was... We should do it again..." Giroro smiled as they reached the front door. "so.. Would.. Uhh.." he starts to blush trying to form his words.

"... Giroro?" she mumbles as he looks at her, and she tip toes to kiss him on the lips as he kisses back as they both close there eyes. What seemed to be hours it was only a couple of minutes. As the kiss started to get passionately all of a sudden Natsumi no longer felt his lips onto hers and heard a thump. She opened her eyes and looked around. "Giroro?" She called.

"ouch.. Down here," Giroro mumbled who was sitting on the ground. He was back to his normal red frog.

"What the hell?" Natsumi said as she kneeled down

"I take it the time has ran out," Giroro explained as he stood back up. "Out of all the moments this one had to get interrupted," Giroro grumbled.

"Silly Giroro," She chuckled. "I don't care what form you take… well as long as they aren't slugs… but I love you for who you are," She said as she put her hand over his heart. "I love you for being you, it's the inside that matters Giroro not the outside," She smiled.

"Your right, I don't care what form I take nor you, as long as I am with you I will be happy. I love you.. My Warrior Princess," Giroro smiled as he leaned in and gives her a kiss only to have his kiss being return by Natsumi.

{alright, that is the end of the story! Truly the end! There's no way I'm working over time. If you want you can make up the after wards story for this... Just remember to give me some credit for it since I'm such an awesome dude! Thanks for sticking with us and hope you enjoyed this more then I have… Really! Remember fans, Giroro only has eyes for his Warrior Princess... Remember that writer! You have no chance against Natsumi, its an automatic lost for you! Anyways... Don't kill me if you didn't like the story! Fin... }

The End... For realz 3

**A/N:** x3 Sup! Well this is the last chapter and the end of my first fan fiction and maybe my last! I'd like to thank everyone who read it to the very end and left there reviews upon it. You have no idea how happy I became when I have received reviews from you guys! Without you guys who knows if this would have ended x3 and thanks to those who followed the story, making me realized that you wanted more :D

To be honest I was going to end it earlier and blarg but with so many reviews on the last chapter I couldn't give you a horrible epilogue ^^; I had to rewrite it and add more stuff into it because I just had to make you all happy xD

I hope I didn't disappointed you guys with the end… after all the ending either makes an angry mob or makes people satisfied xD…. Who knows if I'll make another Sgt frog story but if I do… I hope it'll be as good as this one or even better! But who knows if this will be my last ^^; Then again I did hear that doing fan fictions do help you become a better artist/writer…. Well fare well and THANKS FOR STICKING WITH ME! And MOSTLY A BIG THANKS TO THOSE WHO WROTE A REVIEWS ON ALL THE CHAPTERS! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE! *Claps and gives yous ice cream with cake*


End file.
